harry shihoin
by blazeninja0
Summary: harry being neglected by his parents for his twin brother so he leaves to japan and is adopted by a certain cat and his then harry shihoin. WBWL, Potter and ron, ginny and molly bashing, giving harry my zanpakuto, good draco, powerful harry x harem. bad grammar.
1. The new family

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ **Familiar/** _ **Inner being thinking"**_

(Me talking)

Harry James Potter the twin brother to the boy-who-lived or the great-basterd and they was sitting in the kitchen was having breakfast that is when Samual Godric Potter was complaining about not having enough food. with harry and samual at the age of 5 harry not knowing was to the feel of love was and his brother was the opposite and so 4 and a half years ago when Voldemort attacked the potters to kill the eldest child, so that he would not have to worry about the future but with twins you just don't now so and now we are here on their 5th birth day with harry only getting a present from Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore and today was a special because the 3 adults was going to let (read: help) harry run away you will see now.

"Hay pup are you sure you want to leave" Sirius asked him.

"Yes padfoot. I need to go or I go insane from all of this so this is my only choice" harry told him.

"Well are you going my boy" Dumbledore asked him.

"Japan" Harry said.

"Well I am sure that you will go to Hogwarts so I will not stop you but first I like to set up an inheritance test at Gringotts so that you can have a vault for yourself" Dumbledore said.

"But first presents" Remus said handing him a small book on how to become an animagus.

Dumbledore pulled out a cage with a black bird in it and harry insanely felt a bond with it.

"A shadow phoenix" Dumbledore said as blue flames were dancing around the wing of the bird.

"I'll call you Gwen. But stay will my stuff until I find a place to live in japan ok" harry said to the phoenix and she nodded.

Sirius finally give harry a necklace with a wolf, phoenix and a grim on it.

"This is charmed so that if you need any one of us 3 you just pour magic in the necklace and we will be strait on the way" Sirius giving harry a hug.

"Ok will I'm off" and once harry said that the portkey that he had on him activated and sent him to japan with Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore in the room with sadness in their eyes and gave there presents to samual and lest with all 3 men making a marriage contract for harry to marry 3 women my 3 different means you will find out in the future what those 3 are.

And so we find harry in japan with clothes that he left the potters with so that is A pair of black jeans that re ripped on the knees with black combat boots, the top he was wearing that said "these aren't the droids you're looking for" and a long cote. He was wondering thou the town and was spotted by a black cat and the cat was having a confusing moment.

" _Why does this kid have the same aura as Minerva_ "the cat said to herself " _A soul Anker he on him as well as the fell on no love that if coming off him_ ".

The cat walked up to him and talked to him.

"Hi I'm yoruichi shihouin who are you" she asked.

Harry turns in the direction of the voice and found the cat and looked around and said "Harry".

"No last name" yoruichi asked.

"When your parents only care for you twin brother and you are nothing compared to them you disown you self from the family" harry said looking at the cat.

"Come with me please" she said walking down the road and harry following her.

They walked down the road to a candy store as they walk a dark sink with glasses and a moustache with a blue apron on with brown pants on and a white shirt on.

"Master yoruichi what can I do for you" he asked.

"Tell kisuke to get his ass in the main area now so I can help my new son" yoruichi said and when she said the last part harry felt that he would finally have a family that would love him.

"Ok" as the man walked in the store with yoruichi and harry walked in after him and sat down on the tatami mat waiting for this kisuke and when a blond man with a green and white striped hat and green yukata and a green long green jacket.

"Yoruichi what a surprise what can I do for you" kisuke asked.

"Well I want you have a look at harry for me to if you can remove the soul Anker that is in his scar on his head" and when yoruichi said that kisuke stared to do tests on harry and with what he sound he was not, the most happy person in the world and so he turned back to yoruichi taking off his hat and looking serious.

"Yoruichi turn back to human and put clothes on and then I can tell you what this about" he said as harry saw yoruichi turn from a cat to a 5ft woman with gold eyes and purple hair with tan skin and when she came back she was wearing a black one out fit with orange over it. "Ok harry you now that you have a sauce of energy in side you right. Good. Well it seems that there is a soul inside of your scar well the normal way for that soul to leave your body is with your death but there is another way"

"What is that" harry asked.

"By becoming a Visored" he said.

"A what?" harry and yoruichi asked. Well in Harry's case asked and in yoruichi yelled.

"A Visored is a Shinigami and by doing that you have that soul shard in you scar fully fusing with you and it would become you inner hollow and you can gain some knowledge from the original person that is" kisuke said.

"If you do this who will teach me" harry asked.

"I will" yoruichi said looking in to his eyes and harry could tell that she meant what said.

"Ok do it" harry said as kisuke pulled out a black katana and when he and yoruichi started to pour energy in the katana it started to glow and yoruichi picked up the katana and pierced harry with the sword and then a shock wave of the same energy exploded out of him as black and red Reiatsu exploded out of him has harry physical body fell and yoruichi, court it and Harry's soul ware a black Shihakusho with a black katana at his side with the handle rapped in a black and red cloth. Then harry fainted.

In another dimension a woman with short red hair with flames at the bottom of the flames with dragon claws and talons made of fire she wore a black kimono with a crimson sash around her waist that she has e cup breasts and then she turn her gaze off to the distance.

"The one I've been waiting for" she said before busting in to flames and turning in to a dragon made of flames and teleported to a world of crystal trees with red and pink leaves with a river of gold and orange grass as she saw harry as he walked up to her.

"Hi" harry said walking up to her.

"Hello welder it is nice to finally meet you" she said in kind tone.

"You were waiting for me" harry asked.

"Yes and my name is ….." she was saying and when she came to her name it turn to the sound of flame burning wood.

"Sorry what was that" harry asked.

"It is too soon for you hear my name so return to world of the conscious" she said forcing him out of his mind.

When harry woke up he was still in his spirit form and his head on yoruichi lap and so he did something that shocked her, his zanpacto and everyday else his skin tone changed to tan, his hair turn purple and his eyes turn yellow smiling at her.

"What was that" yoruichi asked as harry turn back to normal.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus that means that I can change a lot of things about me meaning my hair colour and length, skin colour, eye colour, height, weight and finally gender" harry said.

When he said that kisuke was asking what else could do he said that he hand parseltongue that means that he could understand snakes alike and he also has thu'um the dragon language.

"So you have 2 magical languages" kisuke asked.

"Yea" harry said.

And so with that done harry returned to his body and took 2 steps and fell asleep and yoruichi carried him to a room that would later became his bedroom as she turned around and talked to kisuke and asked him to follow her.

"Kisuke you now you now that I have a friend that lives in Scotland. Well she is has the same energy as harry so I wound worry about that but he need training" she said.

"I now but who are we going to get tessai to train him in kido, I'll train him in with his zanpakuto, you can train him in Shunpo and I notised that that he as a Quincy cross as well so I make a call for that, but leaves hand to hand combat" kisuke said and then stopped to think of something and grew a smile that threatened to split is face in half and started to do the calculations and it worked out perfect. "I have an idea you may are May not like this".

"What is it" she asked.

"I will send a message to you old friend Suì-Fēng so see if you can talk to her and I send it to with the shihouin clan symbol so that she knows if she does not she will be sentences to death and he went away to right the letter and when he came back summoned a Jigokuchō and then it was sent to the Soul Society.

In the squad 2 barracks in the Soul Society the captain was training when a Jigokuchō turned in to a letter with shihouin clan symbol on it and when she read it she knew that she must go without any hostility or she will be sentenced to death so she when to senkaimon and was transported to the world of the living and 4 weeks after the letter was sent.

"Urahara what do you want" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Well first 2 things 1 here is the report of what actually happened that night and once you read it well get to that part after" and handed the report to her and tessai the tan skinned man with the moustache handed her a cup of tea and once she read that she almost shattered the cup in her hands.

"Aizen that cheap lying no good rotten bar flushing lowlife snake licking dirt eating inbreed over stuffed ignorant blood sucking dog kissing brainless dickless hopeless heartless fatass bug-eyed stiff legged fangless worm headed sack of monkey shit" Suì-Fēng cursed and as soon as she was finished she turned to kisuke "What is other thing you want we to do" she asked.

"Me and yoruichi want you to help us train her adopted son in hand to hand combat" he said.

"Were is yoruichi-sama right now" Suì-Fēng asked.

"She is in England right now with her new son do something they will be back in 4-5 hours" kisuke said.

With harry and yoruichi in London walking to a pub call the leaky cauldron and before that entered harry held on to his necklace wing held all 3 figures in his hand and 5 seconds later Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore appeared next to harry.

"Harry how are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine OH this my new kā-san yoruichi shihouin" harry said indicating yoruichi.

"Nice to meet you 3"she said as all 3 walked thru the leaky cauldron and made their way to diagon alley and they started to make there ay to Gringotts so they can make harry a vault when they entered they walked up to the front desk and asked if harry could have an inheritance test.

"1 Second please" the goblin went and brought a dagger and a gold bowl "cut your palm and let the blood go in to the bowl" and when harry did the blood turn gold and then turned in to a long roll of parchment "do you want the potter account manager to read this" the goblin asked.

"No I would like to have my own account manager please" harry said and when he said please he surprised the goblin at the front desk and so the goblin as them to follow them to the with the parchment in his hand and made their way to the director's room.

"Lord Ragnok we have a wizard who wishes to have his own account manager plus he actually shows us goblins respect" and when the goblin teller said that ragnok looking at harry.

"Why do you want another account manager" ragnok asked.

"Because I left the potters and so I would like to have account manager that they could use to find where I live and ruin what I finally have a loving family" when harry said that ragnok nodded his head and called 12 goblins in to his office and he asked harry to picked 1 out from them and he picked the only female goblin in there.

"Can you be my account manager" harry asked her.

"I would love my name is Arnar now please follow me to my office" arnar said as she walked to her office and when everyone was in her office and the goblin teller gave the parchment to arnar and left to return to his work.

"Ok let me read this:

Name: Harrison James Potter

Birthday: July 31st 1980

Family:

Father: James Eric Potter

Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evens

Adopted Mother: Yoruichi Shihouin

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Titles:

Hair to house Potter

Hair to house Black

Hair to clan Shihouin

Lord Percival

Lord Gryffindor

Lord Ravenclaw

Lord Hufflepuff

Lord Slytherin

Lord Emrys

Lord Le-frey

Lord Pendragon

Duke Hogwarts

Earl of shadows

Earl of Twilight

King of Britannia

King of Camelot

Vaults:

Harrison James Potter Trust Vault (Potter), Vault Number 2235

Harrison James Potter Trust Vault (Black), Vault Number 9749

Percival Vault, Vault Number 427

Gryffindor Vault, Vault Number 392

Ravenclaw Vault, Vault Number 343

Hufflepuff Vault, Vault Number 969

Slytherin Vault, Vault Number 891

Emrys Vault, Vault Number 2

Le-frey Vault, Vault Number 3

Pendragon Vault, Vault Number 1

Probates:

Hogwarts, Scotland

12 grimmauld place, London, England

Urahara candy shock, karakura town, japan

Daroonga Hold, Wales

Wolveshire Citadel, Wales

Appley Palace, Wales

Starm Fortress, Scotland

Shardore Fortress, Northern Ireland

Oakwell Fortress, England

Alnor Fort, England

Dustorn Citadel, Camelot

Shihouin Clan House, Soul Society

Money and other:

Harrison James Potter Trust Vault (Potter): 9849 Galleon's.

Harrison James Potter Trust Vault (Black): 9849 Galleon's.

Percival Vault: 632224 Galleon's, 456 gems, 799 books.

Gryffindor Vault: 869305 Galleon's, 900 gems, Sword of Gryffindor.

Le-frey Vault: 4136787 Galleon's, 10000000 gems, Sword of the Twilight.

Hufflepuff Vault: 763833 Galleon's, 357 gems, 457 recipes.

Slytherin Vault: 620532 Galleon's, 557 gems, 113 books.

Emrys Vault: 40701423 Galleon's, 20000000 gems, 1 shadow dragon egg, Sword of the Shadow.

Ravenclaw Vault: 204486 Galleon's, 4000000 gems, 20000000 books.

Pendragon Vault: 122775699 Galleon's, 557 gems, Excalibur.

Powers:

Magic: 50% -Because of age.

Animagus: can become animagus.

Metamorphmagus: able to change everything about him.

Parseltongue: the ability to speak to snakes.

Thu'um: the ability to speak to dragons:

Fire elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Water elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Air elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Earth elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Lightning elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Metal elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Wood elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Ice elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Light elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Dark elemental: 50% -Because of age.

Shinigami: realty unlocked have not heard zanpakuto name.

Visored: yet to face inner hollow.

Quincy: yet to train in the Quincy arts." She read.

After arnar read all of that she looked up to see the looks on the humans in her office and the reaction was as such Remus jaw was litany on the floor, Sirius was looking like he would need a drink, Dumbledore was what looks to be a heart attack and harry and Yoruichi was doing a great impression of an owl at the news and so they went their separate ways and when Yoruichi the door she saw Suì-Fēng bow to her as she entered.

"Yoruichi-sama harry-sama welcome home" Suì-Fēng called to them.

"kā-san Da hell" harry asked her.

"Harry-sama it is time for your hand to hand combat lesson" Suì-Fēng said.

Suì-Fēng lead harry to the underground training room.

4 years later.

Harry was walking thou his inner world and walking up to his zanpacto and she turned to him and asked "are you ready for Shiki" and harry nodded and then in front of harry s sun bust in to lift harry reached in as she said "my name is" Harry pulls out a sword as they say together "honoryumaru"

Harry wake up with his family sounding him with harry smiling at them I've unlocked shiki and so everyone went down to the underground training area and then they gave some harry room.

"BURN EVEYTHING – honoryumaru" harry called with the sword tuning in to a whip blade with the blade being held in the mouth of a dragon.

And for 2 years harry was training all field when his 11th birthday came around he when out to do some shopping and when he arrived home he was meet by tessai and they both when down to the training room with the room as black as night when all of a sudden the lights came on and everyone screamed "SURPRISE!".

Harry was given a lot of presents and an owl dropped harry Hogwarts letter with Dumbledore appearing and saying "Happy birthday Harry".


	2. Going shopping

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

(Me talking)

When Dumbledore delivered Harry's letter he was surprised to say the least to find harry in an underground training area below a candy store.

"Nice place you have here harry" he said walking up to harry handing him a 3 rapped packages 1 from Remus, Sirius and one from himself plus the presents he has himself and they go like this:

From Keigo he got a joke book.

Tatsuki he got a martial arts book that read Beast Fist.

Jinta got him a baseball signed one of Harry's favourite players Takeshi Yamamoto.

Chizuru got him a how to please a woman for dummy's.

Orihime got him a necklace with R2-D2 on it.

Ichigo got him a set of fingerless gloves.

Karin got him a soccer ball signed one of Harry's favourite players Taichi Kamiya.

Yuzu give harry 2 cook books (harry in this fanfiction loves to cook).

Ururu gave him a silver wolf plushie and a bar of his favourite chocolate Wonka chocolate bar.

Chad give harry life size model he made for him for his favourite yugioh card and that is The Legendary Exodia Incarnate.

Yoruichi got him the full series of his favourite anime in DVD form and a diary with the Shihōin clan symbol on it.

Suì-Fēng got him a captain haori with the Shihōin clan symbol and the squad 2 symbol below it.

Tessai got him a pet snake, the snake was purple with black bands going down to the tail and it had 4 horns on its head with green eyes (yes the snake is manda from naruto) and harry named him manda, at the site of the snake Dumbledore almost had a heart attack.

Kisuke gave him a soul candy that he put in the wolf plushie and named Fenrir and he also got a combat pass and a soul pager.

Love got him a PS4 with 4 games.

Shinji got him a motorcycle and Shinji beaten to an inch of his life by Ichigo, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng and Hiyori.

Mashiro got him an orange coy boy hat (one piece ace hat).

Kensei got him a leather jacket with the words that read "Pack Leader" in red with a wolf head on it.

Rōjūrō or Rose got him an IPod with 40+ songs on it.

Hiyori gave him a red and black track suite (in this Harry's favourite colours are red and black).

Hachigen got him a gook on how to make a good seal.

Lisa gave him an akatsuki cloak.

Yūshirō (Yoruichi's brother) got him a Bengal cat that hand strange energy coming off it but yea (if you have guest correct you might get what and who the cat is).

Ryūken got him a necklace with a Quincy cross that turns in to a Gun and a black Quincy cross that turns in to a Heilig Bogen (a black version of his bow).

Uryū got him a woolly cote.

Dumbledore give him books on the 10 elements and what spells he could use.

Remus got him a broom stick a Stardust VII.

Sirius got him a pair of skates (the bloody armor fang on gigaers).

"Well harry why don't we make our way to diagon alley so we can get you all the stuff that you will need for school" Dumbledore said as harry, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng and Kisuke went to Dumbledore "oh and harry be for we go you might want to change what you look like so that the potters don't recognize you" he said as he pulled out a Ruby ball and told the 4 of them to on to the ball. Then they found themselves outside of the leaky cauldron as they was walking they sour the potters so harry changed his hair colour to purple and he changed the length and he tied it back in to a pony tail and changed his eye colour to yellow and his skin tone to tan.

"Ah albus what brings you to London" James askes with his wife and son.

"Oh just tacking this family diagon alley" he replied.

"Really well if you would like we could go with you" James said.

" _Albus I now you are listening to what I am thinking and if you say yes I will make sure that all you cloths will be plane black for the next 7 years"_ harry thought in his head and he knew that Dumbledore was listening.

"Sorry James but I want to first have a bite to eat in the pub then go to the diagon alley and this family said it was alright" Dumbledore said.

"Oh. Ok" James said looking sad "Is this still about Harry's disappearance" James asked.

Dumbledore just said nothing watching James and lily walk thou the opening of the pub.

"Would you really have made all my cloths black for 7 years is I said yes to them" he asked harry.

"Yes" has the reply and they went in the pub and got a bite to eat with the potters still in the pub and lily went to albus.

"Me and James would like to do anything forgives albus" she said "We tried looking for harry multiple times but we find nothing" she told him.

"Well you have to try harder now won't you" albus said drinking a small cup of brandy.

She nodded and retuned to James and samual but she looked at harry and she felt a something familiar about him. As Dumbledore, harry, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng and Kisuke got up and made their way to go diagon alley and they made their way to Gringotts has he stepped thru the door he turned back to normal and waited in line.

"Next" the goblin teller asked.

"I would like to make a width drawl from this volt" harry said giving the goblin the Gryffindor Vault Key.

"Ok. Griphook can you take these to volt" he handed back the Key to harry as the goblin known as Griphook took him, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng and Kisuke to the carts.

"Hold on" Griphook said as the cart went off at the speed of a Shunpo so the Shinigami was ok with it.

As they got out of the cart Suì-Fēng asked "can the carts go any faster" with the others nodding.

"Sorry one speed only" he said as he walked up to the vault door and harry took out 2000 galleons and returned to the main part as harry turned to back with what we was before he entered the bank and walking past the potters and harry took out his letter and it read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter- Shihōin we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then harry pulled out the second one that was in the letter.

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Ok Musuko-san" Yoruichi said to harry "let's get you books first then we can get you mashed for your uniform" and so they went off and when they were in there they split up to get all the books and when they paid for the books they went and had him when harry got his robes done he was having them the same time as his brother and after what felt like an eternity harry left to get everything else on the list so then it was down to get owl or a wand first.

"So harry what fist owl or wand" Suì-Fēng asked as she was holding the trunk full of Harry's school equipment.

"First an owl then we can get a wand" harry said so they made their way to the owl sanctuary and when they went in harry felt a tug and that led him to a beautiful snowy owl that had looked to be icy talons, the owl staring at him and then perched itself on his shoulder.

"Oh she seems to like you she's a snowy owl cross ice phoenix and it looks like I've come to stand still if I force you to pay it would be wrong because she has made a Familiar bond with you and I hand have you leave the store with buying something so how about, a cage for her" the store owner asked.

"That would be great but I have 2 more Familiars a snake and shadow phoenix" harry said.

"Ok 1 Owl cage, 3 bags of owl treats, 2 counters for crickets that would be 50 galleons" the store owner said and once they payed they went on their way to get harry his wand where they met back up with Dumbledore outside the shop and when they went in and Mr ollivander walked over to them.

"Ah mister potter here for your wand let us see then" he said and it took his all of the measurements and handed harry a wand and he said "11" oak with unicorn tail hair" with the wand in his hand waved it and the stool that Kisuke was sitting on exploded "that's the 559th time that happened" ollivander muttered under his breath, and so 197 wands later ollivander said "11" holly with phoenix feather" he said and when it touched Harry's hand the wand started to crack.

"What is happening" Dumbledore asked.

"Well it seems that this wand is suited for mister potter but it seeing itself as weak so it cracked so that I would make a wand that is great for him" he said he went behind back and got blocks of wood and other materials and placed then on the counter "Pick what seems to be to call for you so that I can fuse it with the holly to start with then go to the core of the wand".

Harry hooved his hand over the materials on the desk and he felt a pull to one that looked to be a fang and the other seemed to be an old Pease of wood.

"Basilisk fang and elder wood" ollivander said with Dumbledore looking ready to have another heart attack "now for the core of the wand" he brought out hairs, strings and feathers "do the same you did with the cores like you did with the wood".

So harry hooved his hand over the objection on the desk and felt a tug to a feather and a hair.

"Shadow phoenix feather and Thestral tail-hair" now when ollivander said that Dumbledore fell to the floor and had a 5 minute heart attack and then once got up turned to harry and said.

"Harry my boy please stop giving me heart attack you keep shortening my life span"

"Ok I'll try" was the response.

It took 3 hours to put the wand together and harry got his wand and Dumbledore took them back to japan and then returned to Hogwarts and when they got harry read and his of his school books front to back 19 times so that everything would stay in his head.

" **Do you really have to read your books that many times"** honoryumaru asked.

" _Well I want to have a head start of anything that is thrown my way"_ harry said to her thou his mind.

" **Well why don't you becoming an animagus and then have a rest"** honoryumaru said.

" _Ok"_ harry said so harry pulled out the book that he got for his 5th birthday and started reading and he brew the potion and when kisuke asked what he was doing and harry said making the animagus potion kisuke join him in making it and he had 3 days to wait for the potion to be done so harry and kisuke decided to make liquid luck and once it was done they waited 3 hours and then both downed there potions and harry played soccer with Karin and kisuke trained to kiss Suì-Fēng but failed miserably and ended up with 2 ice packs 1 for his head and the other one for his crotch.

So after 3 days of waiting harry downed his animagus potion and he then fainted but to his eyes he was running thou a grassy land then he stopped and then he spotted a big animal and harry started to hunt the animal then he longed and his vison moved to the actual creature that his form is then he woke up and read the next part of the book now if family was worried to say the least.

"Ah harry are you ok" Ururu asked.

"Yea fine" he said and continued reading and got to the end of the book were it said that you would need to meditate and find the animal form in you and then Harry's form started to shift to that of a big wolf that was the size of a German Shepard and it look like that it still had room to grow harry was a dire wolf.

"Cool" was the response that was given out and then harry tuned back and then kisuke started to sing and dance before downing his animagus potion "I'm going to be a monkey, monkey, monkey, monkey, would you like to be one to" and then downing his animagus potion and then he indeed become a monkey.

And so harry packed is truck ready for when he goes to Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwars school

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

(Me talking)

Today was the day harry was off the Hogwarts so kisuke decided he would make a jet or plane that would fly around the world about 29 times before feeding fuelling and so he did build it and it looked like a sea plane with what looks like an eagle head (Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin), and once all of the luggage was put in the plane they headed off to London and they made their way to the train station where they sour sirius and remus and all 5 of them went to, platform 9 and 3 quarters and by 5 I mean harry, yoruichi, kisuke, sirius and remus, they ran right thou the barrier to get the train station harry then brought out a crimson box and a ring with a ruby and once he put the ring on his middle right finger a flame lit on it and colour of the flame was orange and when he hit it agents the box, all of Harry's this was sucked up in to the box and then he turned to his family.( katekyo hitman reborn box weapons harry will have 7 of them and 7 box animal animals).

"Junbi wa dekita ka waga koneko (Are you ready? My kitten)" yoruichi asked harry kneeling so she can look in his eyes.

"Hai, junbi dekimashita haha (Yes, I am ready Mother)" harry said back to her and hugging her and then he boarded the train and when he found an empty room he turn back what he really looks like Lily potter walked past and looked directly at him and when she was going to open the door she saw all the hate in Harry's eyes and for brief second she swore that his eyes turned to an eerily and then back to green, so she just let her hand drop and walked to another compartment.

As soon as the train set off harry was reading a soul eater manga when the compartment door opened and someone the same height as harry walked in but this person hand blond hair.

"Can I sit here I everywhere else is ever full, full of Slytherin or has the Boy-Who-Lived" he asked.

"Yea" harry said and as the person sat down harry put out his hand "the names Harry Potter-Shihōin"

"Draco Black step son to you" Draco said and harry raised an eye brow seeing this Draco said "oh you care married to my mother" (harry is going to have 11 wives and Ginny is not going to be one of them).

"Yea I am aren't I? Well it's nice to you" harry said and then before harry returned to his manga harry noticed a cross dangling from Draco's wrist and the colour of the cross is what court his eye "nice cross you have there".

"Oh this this is what my give to me from my great grandfather I don't know what it is but what I wear it, it makes me feel safe" Draco said and before he could say anything else 3 women walked in.

The first girl was the most noticeable was because she had pink hair, was about 5'6" in height and the most notable thing about her was that she already wearing her Hogwarts robes and her eyes kept changing colour.

The second girl was around about the same age as harry and Draco she had had black hair with some light green eyes with pale skin.

The last girl was also was around about the same age as harry and Draco, she hand blond hair with cold blue eyes as honoryumaru felt thought _**"is she hyorinmaru's daughter or something"**_.

"Hi I'm tonks, this is pansy and daphne we are looking for Harry Potter-Shihōin are you him" pointing at harry and when harry nodded all 3 girls left and when they came with ere stuff and put it in the compartment and so harry returned to trading his manga the trolley woman came by and they bought a few thing.

"So harry where do you live harry" tonks asked.

"Oh I live in japan" harry said to her "And I love living there, I have loads friends there" he was saying be someone opened the door and a bunchy haired girl came in with a nervous looking boy and lily potter.

"Have any of you seen a toad Neville here lost one" the bunchy haired girl said most of the people nodded but harry coming up with an idea.

"Can you tell me everything about this toad of yours" harry asked and as he pulled out a bit of black chalk and once he did as asked everyone in the compartment to put their legs on to the seats so he could do a spell, and harry started to draw a circle with 4 symbols in it and he started to speak "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Fingertip of the West, Heel of the East, Carry the Wind and Gather, Banish the Rain and Disband!" when he said all that everyone felt all some sort of energy around harry and then he spoke again "Bakudou 58:Kakushi Tsuijyaku" (Way of Binding 58: Grasp of the Chasing Sparrow), now when harry said that the hole inside of the circle started to glow crimson with symbols and harry raid the symbols "4th carriage, 2ed compartment" and so harry cancelled the kido and the symbols and the circle was gone, "your toad in the 4th carriage on the train and in the second compartment in that carriage" and with that said harry got up and continued to read his manga.

"What the fuck was that" Draco asked.

"That my step son was one of my many spells it allows me to track any one and anything if I now what I am looking for" harry said with that said the bunchy haired girl and Neville left with lily potter outside.

"Harry can I talk to you please" lily asked.

"Fine" harry got up and stood outside of the compartment "Ok what do you want Professor Potter?" harry said with a cold tone that it made the air around his mouth freeze.

"Were have you been" She asked as she could tell that if the smacked him like she wanted to do for running away she would not like the outcome so she went with angry mother giving her "son" a talking to.

"To a place for away from you and your family" Harry said "And a place where a mother loves me and a family that cares for me not a bitch that cares for 1 of her children and a basterd that doesn't give a shit".

When lily heard that she could see all the hate harry had for her and his biological family she had tears flowing down her eyes and she saw what had she had done wrong to harry all the years ago and all the hate that was inside him waiting to strike her down and so she tried to put a hand on Harry's shoulder the key work being tried and she did harry said.

"Hadou 1: Shō" (Way of Destruction 1: Thrust) she was pushed back the wall of the carriage "if you ever try to place your hands on me again you won't have any hands for the rest of your life" harry said to her as he turned and walked back in to the compartment.

After 5 minutes the girls left for Harry and Draco to get changed in to their robes and when they were done harry and Draco walked out and there was a large man standing next to lily potter (yes I made her persistent), and when they walked to the boats there the large man said.

"4 per boat" the big man said and then when me, Draco, pansy and daphne got in the boat together and then the big man said "AND Go!" And the boats was set off when they was saying off you could tell that something amazing was about to happen and they was not disappointed when the big guy called "watch your heads" and, they saw the castle that they would be staying for the next 7 years.

"Does anyone have an idea what house we going to be sorted in to" Daphne asked.

"Well you're the idea guy" pansy said pointing at Draco.

"Well here's an idea for you I'll get you a spoon so you can eat my ass" Draco said to her and then when they got to the edge of the lake all of the first year students got out of the boat and walked up the sitars and there stood a woman with a stern look on her face.

"Thank you Hagrid" she said to him and turns to lily "Time to take the students in Professor Potter when I am ready for them to be sorted".

When they were all out side of the great hall they all started to talk about random things and some said about fighting a troll and if anyone could kill a troll it would be harry with only kido or his Zanpakuto then he pulled out his IPod well it was an IPod but it is now a it is now a UPod and it was made by kisuke and it is an upgraded IPod touch and took out axent wear cat ear headphones and when he put them on he saw that people was throwing him, curious looks especially with it started to glow red and he played his music (all of Harry's electronics work on Reiryoku and magic), so lily pulled out her wand and used a spell to listen to what he was listening to.

"Haruka ōzora e jiyū ni habataku  
Kibō mitsumeteru shōnen no hitomi  
Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Honnō kakusei!  
Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de  
Chikyū no nakama wo mamotte miseru  
Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru  
Kokoro wa muteki sa Jūōjā!

Kimi WA shiteitai kobori mukashi Ni WA  
Kibou dobutsu no tasukehai kita  
Īguru, Shāku, Raion, Erefanto, Taigā, Yasei kaihō!  
Hyakujuu no ōjā Jūōjā negai WO hibikase  
Hahanaru chikyu WO kakenukete Te yuke  
Likaiku seiha Jūōjā tsuyosa to yasashisa hoshi  
Kokoro da ōjā no shikaku da

Hito omou SA mirai WA subete no inochi ga  
Kagayaku jidai de atehoshi mitara...  
Saikyō no ōjā Jūōjā yasei no Pawā de  
Chikyū no nakama WO mamotte miseru  
Zettai teki shōsha Jūōjā taiyō yori mo moeru  
Kokoro WA muteki SA Jūōjā!"

(Off in the distant sky, flying freely through the air  
with their gaze locked on distant hopes  
Shining brightly on the faces of children  
Eagle!, Shark!, Lion!, Elephant!, Tiger! Instincts awakened!  
The ultimate champions, Zyuohger!  
With their wild powers  
protecting their kind here on earth  
the unstoppable victors, Zyuohger!  
Burning hotter than the sun  
their hearts are unstoppable, Zyuohger! **  
**  
Tell me now, have you ever heard  
about this world and its ancient past?  
A time when people and animals walked hand in hand  
And helped each other through life  
Eagle!, Shark!, Lion!, Elephant!, Tiger! Beasts Unleashed!  
The kings among beasts! Zyuohger!  
Let your wishes ring out  
as you dash across Mother Earth!  
Conquering land, sea, and air now, Zyuohger!  
They're as strong as they are kind  
their hearts are the symbols that they're champions!)

After the song was done it changed to another song.

"Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made

Tooi kioku no hanabira wo zenbu atsumete I'll say goodbye  
Toki Ni omoide ga senaka OSU kedo fumidasenai start line  
Cause I'll be there…

Soshite omae wa tomadoi jidai no omosa NI hajimete oboeru kodoku no itami  
Sono nervous wa minus heto kokoro kujiku kara mada naku nowa yosou  
Mae wo muite yo

Hito wa shiawase toki tsurai toki hitori ja nai kara mata tsuyoku naru  
Dare mo ga minna nita you na omoi wo kanjiteru kara

Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made  
Naite waratte sugiteku keshiki wo itsumo mune ni mata arukidasou

Meguru kisetsu ga hayasugite ima wo muchuu de aruitekita  
Ashi wo tomete furikaereba tooku kasukani mieru I'll be there…

Kitto omae wa nagasare tsuioku no kaze ni yume kara soreteku zasetsu to shitsubou  
Motometeta mono ga moshi gensou no tagui demo nigeru no wa yosou  
Mukaiattekou

Hito wa sabishisa ni tachitsukusu toki yorokobi to kanashimi no imi wo shiri  
Ushinau tabi ni daiji na nanika ni kizuiteyukeru kara

Saite chitte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made  
Naite, naite nemuru koro niwa ochita namida mo imi wo motsu kara

Itsuka omae wa futatabi tadoritsukeru darou kasaneru deai to wakare no naka de  
Fumidasu ippo ga douse onaji hohaba nara utsumuku no wa yosou  
Waraiatte yo

Hito wa sono yasashisa ni kizuku toki umaretekita inochi no kachi wo shiri  
Mata soko kara mada minu asu heto tsunagatteku kara

Saite mawatte otozureru toki wo koete mebuite hana hiraku made  
Naite waratte sugiteku keshiki wo itsumo mune ni mata arukidasou

Saite, saite umorenai you ni omoide no ue ni saku hana ni narou  
Meet again smile again  
This world's one and only flower  
Sonna hana ni narou

Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes…

Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes…

Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes…

Saite mata arukidasou"

(Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms

Gathering all the petals from distant memories, I'll say goodbye  
though sometimes memories push your back, there's a start line I can't step past  
Cause I'll be there…

And you hesitate at the weight of the era, the pain of loneliness you first memorized  
Cause that nervousness becomes negativity and crushes your heart, don't cry again  
Look forward

People are not alone in fortune or hardship, so they become even stronger  
Because everyone is feeling similar feelings

Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms  
Cry, laugh, keep the passing scenes in your heart, and set out again

The cycling seasons are so quick, I've come to now in a trance  
If you stop and turn around, you'll see in the distance, faintly, I'll be there…

Surely in the wind of flowing recollections, you veer off your dreams, sin and despair  
Even if what you sought was some mirage, don't run away  
Confront it

When people stop in loneliness, they know the meaning of joy and sorrow  
Because when you lose you can find something important

Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms  
Cry, cry, because the tears you dropped when asleep have meaning

Someday you'll reach it again, within the numerous meetings and farewells  
Since the once step out is the same step anyway, stop looking down  
Smile and face it

When people realize that kindness, they know the meaning of the life they're born into  
Because from there again it's linked to the still-unseen tomorrow

Bloom, swirl, pass the usual time, sprout, until the flower blooms  
Cry, laugh, keep the passing scenes in your heart, and step out again

Bloom, bloom, so that it won't be buried, become the flower that blooms on your memories  
Meet again, smile again  
This world's one and only flower  
I want to become a flower like that

Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes…

Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes…

Anytime, I don't wanna close my eyes…

Bloom, and set out again)

This song this time was sang by girls and then lily cancelled the spell as the stern woman came back in and she looked at harry with cat ear like headphones on and all she did was raise an eyebrow and nodded to lily as she walked back in.

"Ok students today you start a new journey as a student of Hogwarts your house will be like your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Lily said and she told all the children in to great hall and when they were all in the hall the stern woman that was called Professor Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall conjured a stool and placed an old looking hat on to the stool and to the surprise of every one of the new students it the hat started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat stopped singing and fell and became a normal hat again and then she started to read out names.

"Neville Longbottom" is the first name that McGonagall called and when she pleased the hat on his head it a few seconds before the hat yelled.

" **Hufflepuff!"** and the table with tonks on started clapping.

"Hannah Abbott" McGonagall said and a girl stepped up.

" **Hufflepuff!"** the hat yelled.

"Daphne Greengrass" and so daphne walked up to the stool and sat on it and it took the hat a while to decide and this it called out.

" **Slytherin!"** the hat yelled as the Slytherin table erupted in to cheers.

"Ronald Weasley" but as soon as the hat was just hovering over his head the called Gryffindor Then McGonagall called out "Hermione Granger".

" **Ravenclaw!"** the hat yelled.

"Samual Potter" the entire hall fell into silence but it only took 3 seconds and then the hat said.

" **Gryffindor!"** and the entire Gryffindor table erupted in to clapping except for 2 people that are Harry's friends Fred, George and Percy Weasley was clapping and shouting.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall said.

"Uh Professor I last name has been changed to black" Draco said walking up to the stool.

"Oh sorry" she said looking sheepish and pleased the hat on Draco's head and the entire Slytherin table was expecting him to be sorted in with them so that he could lead them to a future (except Daphne) but there dreams (except Daphne again) the hat yelled.

" **Ravenclaw!"** and the hall were frozen in silence.

"Pansy Parkinson" McGonagall read out and when she pleased the hat on her head the hat called Slytherin and then everyone else was called that just left "Harry Potter-Shihōin" now when lily, james (I'll explain) and Samual heard McGonagall say "Potter-Shihōin" they realised that harry wanted to lose his family name for a new one.

" **Excuse me can you help me"** a voice said from inside of his head so harry entered his mind and saw a person that kept changing everything that was a part of them.

" **Harry who is this"** Honoryumaru asked as she moved closer to the changing person.

" **I my dear dragoness am the spirit of the sorting hat and I am superpose to find out what house this person is right for"** the sorting hat said.

" **Take a look in the lake that looks like a pool of gold"** the fire dragon said and so she turned to harry **"Your Inner hollow is growing stronger and the angrier you get it will start to take over when it can I can estimate that you have until Christmas before you will have to face it"**.

"Well that's great news" harry said and then he left his mind scape with the spirt of the sorting hat and when he said thou his mind _"So what is the verdict"_.

" **Well you are fit for all 4 houses. You have courage rivals Godric when you fight those hollows, you are loyal to those who help you and you will always help out your allies when they need it that Helga herself was proud of, you seek knowledge that Rowena would love her whole house to have and the cunning that Salazar would be horned to have in any of his snakes. But you my hair must choose what house you want to be in"** the sorting hat said to him.

" _Well anything that is not Gryffindor or Slytherin"_ harry said to the hat now everyone in the hall was growing in wonder and hype what house this kid was going to be sorted in to it.

" **Well my hair by you get rid of those houses then that leaves you the birds and the badgers, but you are more for a bird than a badger is that ok with you my hair"** the hat said to harry.

" _Yes Ravenclaw would be nice"_ harry said back.

" **So you will be"** the hat said to harry in his mind before shouting thou the great hall **"Ravenclaw!"** and when the hat yelled that the hall froze the looks on the potters was funny to say the least, james was wide eyed, lily was frozen and samual was doing a perfect impression of a fish the Ravenclaw table was clapping like mad but something was happing when was walking up to the Ravenclaw and it was all of Hogwarts ghosts and I mean all of them appeared in front of him and dropped down to their knees and said.

"Hale duke of Hogwarts" now when the people heard that the Ravenclaw table was doing what looked to be a massive fucking party and one Ravenclaw yelled.

"So what if you have the boy-who-lived we have the duke of Hogwarts so up yours" and the one that yelled was Draco.

So when harry got to his seat he and Draco became good friends and so when they were having food of course harry was having Japanese food and telling draco to try some and when de did we was watering from the moth and now when the students was finished eating Dumbledore started to speak.

"Now before you all go to bed I first have to let you know that our caretaker has informed my for the 100th time that magic cannot be used in the corridors, next is that the 3ed flood is out of bounds from anyone that wants to invade a painless death and the forbidden forest is like its name says it is forbidden now off to bed"

The Ravenclaw's was led by their prefect until they got to a door knocker that spoke a riddle.

"If I drink, I die. If I eat, I am fine. What am I?"

"You see if you answer the riddle correctly you get in you to do so you won't get in so any guesses" the prefect asked.

"Fire" harry said and the door swing open and there was a room with a lot of blue and the prefect showed the rooms and they left to their own rooms and when they were in the dorm room harry found a bed and pulled out the crimson box and lit the orange flame again and hitting it agent the circle on the box and all of Harry's stuff was there and harry knew that it was going to be interesting tomorrow.


	4. Troll in the dungeon

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

(Me talking)

At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry harry had woken up and walked down to the common room and sat in front of the fire place and started to meditate and went in to his mind scape and was now in the crystal forest with his Zanpakuto relaxing.

" **How are you today Harry"** she asked.

"I'm fine how about you" he asked his dragon zanpakuto.

" **I'm doing well but I now that is not on your mind. It's your inner hollow and yes is near us but my flames are keeping it at bay for now, with your old family near you all year your anger will rise and the sooner you will have to face your hollow. So I have a piece of advice when you are around them"** honoryumaru said **"Your step-son is trying to wake you so off with you I'll keep an eye on you hollow"**

When harry left his mind scape he was fond that Draco was shaking him and yelling "Wake up god dame it!" and when he saw harry awake he yelled "He lives!" and then got smacked upside the head.

"Draco I was meditating so why in the name of all that is good and holy are you shaking me" he said to him as he got up from the floor "Let's head down to breakfast before you all get hungry" and when he said that all of Ravenclaw was looking at him as if he was a mind reader and so they all made their way down to breakfast, and when lily and james potter (in this chapter I will explain), was walking up to them harry let students pass him and he changed his look to be random and walked in and when he sat down he changed back in front of the potters letting them now that he was a Metamorphmagus so that they won't find him and before they could walk up to him Dumbledore stood up.

"Students I guess you are wandering why there are aurors here and to answer that question is that the Ministry of Magic has said to me that this year Hogwarts will need extra protection and I can't tell you why but that is why aurors potter and black are here" he said and james, as a deer animagus, could feel like he was now caught in the headlights and was frozen sole. "Now let's have breakfast" and he clapped his hand together and plats of food popped in out of now were.

"Draco I have a question why are you taking being my step son so well" harry asked him while making himself a sausage and bacon sandwich.

"Well if am being honest I'm not taking being you being my step father well it's just that my birth 'Father' is a cunt and the way he treated my mother was terrible so I when uncle sirius asked my mother if she wanted to divorce him, she was so happy and when he told her about you she agreed instantly and I never saw her that happy in all her life and to put the cherry on the cake he got the same deal for aunt Bellatrix oh and word of warning he did the same thing he did with mum, but with Bellatrix in Azkaban she is now also to be married to you and is under wizard house arrest until they figure out what is wrong with her" draco said to him and harry noticed that the boy on the train was now listening in on their conversation.

"What is wrong with her" harry asked with Neville listening closely.

"The aurors found an extremely strong curse on her and stronger that the Imperius Curse and she had a curse that is made to make her insane as well it is linked to the Longbottom's that are in St Mungo's and if someone can break the curses on her then it is possible that the Longbottom's will be healthy" draco said back not notating Neville and the rest of the hall and so everyone went back to their breakfast and when they were done the heads of houses, came down and gave out there class schedule.

"So what do we have first and with who" harry asked.

"We have Herbology on our own and then we have History of Magic with the badgers" Draco said as he read an so they made they made their way to greenhouses and put on his dragon hide gloves and when they were outside, a large woman was waiting for them.

"Hello I'm professor sprout and I am your Herbology teacher so are you ready" she said and after an hour they went in to History of Magic and saw a ghost but when the ghost saw harry it had to come up with a plan so stay in the wold of the living and not move on so it did the only thing that it could possibly do, it said.

"Welcome to History of Magic and I would like to say that. I am not ready to move on to the soul society so if I teach something that is not he goblin wars can I stay" the ghost said and the class locked around and harry did a small nod and so the class began, and so they were leaning about the creation of Hogwarts and that answer many questions harry had in his head about the castle that he owned.

When history of magic was over harry and Draco was walking thru the halls to get to their next lesson but they knew that was after their brake and so Draco asked if he could listen to his music so harry pulled out a small speaker and plugged it in to UPod and searched for a good song for draco to listen to and that he could understand so he found it not noticing the potions teacher walking up behind him.

"My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner  
If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
"We were born sick"  
You heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me "worship in the bedroom"  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well

Amen, Amen, Amen

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
my lover's the sunlight  
to keep the goddess on my side  
she demands…

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
that looks tasty  
that looks plenty  
this is hungry work

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life 

Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

Offer me that deathless death

Good God, let me give you my life

No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
in the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
only then I am human  
only then I am clean

Amen, Amen, Amen

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life 

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life" and when the song wa done the teacher spoke up.

"Mr Black, Mr potter-Shihōin what are you doing waiting outside my classroom" the teacher asked.

"You see professor Snape we didn't want to be late so decided to be early even by 12 minutes and I have question if it would be ok if me and draco listen to music after you say what we are making" harry asked him

"Well Mr Potter-Shihōin yes you may and for asking 5 points to Ravenclaw and for putting on a great song another 10 points to Ravenclaw" the professor said to him answering his question and when it was time to go in they was with this time Gryffindor and when everyone was in class professor Snape entered and said.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." And when he started listing off what they could be brewing he looked directly at harry and Draco "ah Samual Potter our new celebrity so answer this what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to on infusion of wormwood" he asked.

"I don't know you slime ball" the basterd who lived answered.

"Well we Know now that fame is maybe all you have so prove me wrong and try to get this question Mr potter where would you find a bezoar" Snape asked.

"Up your ass you greasy twat" samual potter said again.

"That's 50 points from Gryffindor now final question. What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked him a final time.

"Don't now and don't care ask the know it all's" the basterd who lived said.

"20 points from Gryffindor and I will so let me see ah yes black, granger and potter-Shihōin can you answer the question that I asked this dunderhead" Snape asked and the 3 of use looked at each other and nodded.

"To the first question what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to on infusion of wormwood and the answer would be the most power full sleep potion there in the world and it called the drought of living death" Draco said.

"20 points to Ravenclaw" Snape said.

"For the second question where would you find a bezoar and you would find it in the stomach of a goat" Hermione said.

"50 points to Ravenclaw" Snape said looking at her then moving his gave to harry.

"And to the last question to me the easiest so what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane there is now difference is there is no difference because they are the same plant and they also go by the name aconite" harry said finishing what the 3 was saying.

"Expellant Mr Potter-Shihōin you are correct so 50 points to Ravenclaw" Snape said "Now why weren't you all righting this all down" and just as Snape said that teaching and then rote the ingredients on the board and the page number and they started doing their work and then they went go to their next lesson.

"Hay harry, Draco want to walk together" Hermione asked "and harry are you really marring 2 women" she asked harry.

"Well it's a lot different than that you see as I have 11 last names wizard law states that I have a wife per name" harry said.

"So your brother should have the same names right" Hermione asked.

"No. first the next head of house potter will be decided by a wizard duel. The house black hair and next head whit would be me because my godfather can't have children (Yes Sirius is infertile). The names of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff chose me to have those names and before you ask why Hogwarts herself chose me. One of the other names is because it is directly from the 3ed brother and 3 of the other names are because I am humble and not a fame hogging little git. Now for name Shihōin it is name of a royal clan so yea and with the Shihōin clan my mother needs to pick the girl I will marry" harry said to her.

"Oh by why are you marrying 2 women that are getting out of marriage" she thought out loud.

"Well to answer when a magical marriage is made there are only 2 ways out of it marry someone else or die" Draco said.

"So your mother and aunt are going to marry harry so that they are away from someone that could harm them" she said to Draco.

"Yep that about it" harry said.

When they got to the class with the snakes there was only a few students and a cat on the professor's desk and harry just started to laughing and Hermione and Draco turned to him.

"What is so funny" Draco asked him but not get an answer out of him but harry just walked up to the desk and turn to his animagus form and started to talk to the cat.

"Bark, bark, woof, woof" (hello professor) harry barked.

"Meow, meow" (hello to you as well harry how are you) professor McGonagall said to him.

"Woof. Bark" (Fine. You) harry asked.

"Meow, meow" (doing fine please go to your seat so that I can start the class) McGonagall said.

And so after the stragglers came in McGonagall turn to her normal form and give everyone a brief lecture and so give everyone a match and showed them the spell and so and without the incantation harry just flicked his wand and the match just turned in to a needle.

"Well done Mr Potter-Shihōin" McGonagall said.

And so for the rest of the lesson harry helped out his class mates with the turning a match in to a needle and then they went to have lesson have had won Ravenclaw 115 points and so they went and got lunch and when they did everything was fine until Wednesday when they had there flying lesson.

"Hello students" the teacher said.

"Hello madam hooch" the students said and it was all the first year students of all 4 houses was and so madam hooch was saying on how to call your broom.

"Hold out your superior hand and shout UP!" she said and so she blew her whistle.

"Up" samual potter said and the broom flew in to his hand and so he planned to look like the new merlin but when he looked up he saw his brother, and his brother's befriends holding on to their brooms.

"All right mount your brooms" she shouted to all of the students and the students did Neville's broom decided to have that Neville need to go for a wild ride so harry, Draco and a reluctant Hermione took off after him.

"What's the plan" Hermione asked.

"You and me try to steady him while harry use some kido to so that us 3 can get down without injury" Draco said and Hermione nodded and took off after him while madam hooch was watching them with her eagle eyes and wanted to see first-hand what they were planning and she noticed harry of in the corner of the field with his eyes closed and when he opened them again they his green eyes was glowing with power and everyone could hear him speak as Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Bakudou 37: Tsuriboshi"(way of binding 37: Suspending Star) when harry call that would a white orb shot out of his fingertips at a place just below them as there brooms was just hovering and strangling to keep Neville's broom from flying off with him ether with a broken arm or worse and so when harry shot out that orb, when it was then it let out 5 tendrils to anchor around the field and when they saw it Draco and Hermione along with a terrified Neville fell to the orb that turned in to a star and when thy stuck to it, to stop them from falling out but Neville's remembrall was shoot off and with beryl a glans and with it going to professor Flitwick's office harry called the wind to make himself faster, and before it hit his window harry court it and he and Flitwick nodded to each other and harry give Neville his remembrall back to him.

"Mr Potter-Shihōin that was some flying and good catch" madam hooch said to him "First I will take 10 points each from Ravenclaw for what you did and 30 points each to Ravenclaw for what you did" she was going to continue but professor Flitwick came down and walked up to harry.

"Well done harry nice catch I would you like to play for the Ravenclaw house quidditch team" the half goblin professor asked him.

"Well sir I will need my own broom" harry said.

"Well you can get rid of that rule if you want to" he said to harry knowing that harry technically owning the school.

"Well I will just Change it only if they can afford a broom or if you have one then they can bring the broom only if they can get on to the quidditch team" harry said and then he radiated some light and they all knew that the new rule was set.

"I'll take you to diagon alley to get you a broom" professor Flitwick said.

"All I have to send is Gwen with a letter and I can have my broom here by the end of the day professor" harry said to him.

The rest of the day was the usual with the lions trying to rile harry up and this kept going on until Halloween where with was the charms lesson before lunch and Ronald Weasley and the boy-who-lived couldn't get the spell so Hermione helped them and by sowing them the right, way to use and say the spell and well.

"That know it all useless bitch how dear she tell me how to do a spell" Samual potter said having spotted her and Hermione ran past them and they turned and before they could laugh at her harry sent out killing intent at them they all turned to face him as he walked up to them and the brave ones tried to hit them and all he did was grab their arms and bakes them then turned to Ronald Weasley and punches him so hard he bakes his nose, and then turns to his brother and when samual sees his brothers eyes that was an eerie yellow and then he remembered from his mother that this is all an argy harry but before the proclaimed boy who lived harry punched him so hard that everyone heard a crack and they knew it was not Harry's hand .

"Next time shut the fuck up you piece of shit or you won't be so lucky" harry said with his eyes still that eerie yellow with Draco walking next to him.

Lunch when fin except for the Gryffindors Percy Weasley had heard what happened and took 100 points from….Gryffindor because they was being as Percy put it useless ungrateful snivelling cowards and give Ravenclaw 100 points as an apology for the useless ungrateful snivelling cowards but when the teachers found out what they did well 1 Potter and 1 Weasley won't get anything for Christmas and when the Halloween the defence agents the dark arts teacher ran in to the hall.

"Troll in the dungeons. Night, Night" he said before fainting and the hall erupted in to screams and so when Dumbledore shut everybody up and sent everyone backs to their dorms and on the way no one noticed a silver wolf plushie walk up to harry and so harry took out the soul candy and swallowed it and was now in his spirt form and herd that Hermione was in the girls bathroom and so harry was using flash step to the fullest extent to get there so save her from the troll.

"Hermione!" harry yelled hermione ran out of the stall that she was in.

"Harry this is the girls bathroom and what are you wearing" Hermione yelled then asked.

"My battle cloths" harry said.

"How did you find me" Hermione asked.

" " harry said.

But before harry could tell her about the troll the troll was in the girls bathroom and harry drew his Zanpakuto and looked at her.

"You might want to get back" harry said to her as he yelled as Dumbledore and Sirius walked thru the door seeing the sword as they could feel heat coming off it "Burn everything –Honoryumaru" and the katana changed to a blade as tall as harry with the jaws of a red dragon and the blade looked like it was made up of may sections.

The troll seeing harry there in front of it raised the tree stomp of a club and brought it down on harry but all harry did in return was making the blade turn in to a shield and said "Moeru Tate" (blazing shield) and when the club hit the shield it started to burn to even beyond ashes all they was just, burnt wood before the troll could attack again harry used the whip blade to its fullest extent and cut off the arm of the troll and arm turned to ash but there was no blood from the wound because it was cauterized, the troll once again thinking that it was the attacker went for a punch on harry but he jumped on to the fist and cut off it other arm and now it knew that harry was the true predator tried to run away but the blade of honoryumaru was raped around it and harry said the final words, that would be heard in its life "Kasai no yūutsu"( fire rapture) and when he said that everyone in the bathroom heard a dragon roar come from the blade that harry was caring has he pulled it back to him and blade sections was, erupted in to flames was they cut deeply in to the troll and then the hole troll was nothing but a big pile of ash.

"Harry what was that" Dumbledore asked with Sirius and hermione nodding their heads.

"My Zanpakuto the strongest fire Zanpakuto honoryumaru" harry said to him.

"I guess that you got in japan" Sirius asked.

"Kind of but I can't say sorry" harry told them as he went over to Hermione and did something unexpected and kissed her that shocked her so much that it froze her and once harry took Hermione back to their dorm and waiting for the next day because that is the first quidditch of the term.


	5. Brother vs Brother

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

(Me talking)

(First the harem list and what title they will have :

Daphne Greengrass = Lady Potter

Hermione Granger = Lady Shihōin

Pansy Parkinson = Lady Black

Nymphadora tonks = Lady Percival

Angelina Johnson = Lady Gryffindor

Luna Lovegood = Lady Ravenclaw

Hannah Abbott = Lady Hufflepuff

Bellatrix Lestrange = Lady Slytherin

Narcissa Malfoy = Lady Emrys

Fleur Delacour = Lady Le-fey

Vida Rocca (power rangers mystic force) = Lady Pendragon)

It's been 3 weeks since the troll attack and we find Dumbledore and Sirius were in the headmaster's office and sitting in front of them was Hermione and they were asking her questions.

"So miss Granger what can you tell me what happened in the girl's bathroom" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well sir when he came in to the girl's bathroom he told me about the troll and when I asked him how he find me ha said "Google" and that is when the troll came in to the room followed by you and then he drew his sword and you now the rest" she answers.

When they got that answer they remember what harry said to them then his sword was the most powerful fire zanpacto and the word zanpacto was stuck in their heads.

"Zanpacto its Japanese and I think that it translates to Soul-Cutter Sword" Sirius muttered and then he had a lightbulb moment and when over to a book called swords and myths and went to the letter z and found zanpacto and read out loud "Zanpacto are the weapons of Shinigami or soul reaper a zanpacto will have 3 forms, the first form is sealed as a normal Katana, Nodachi, Daisho, Kodachi, Wakizashi and Tantō and on the rear cases Shikomizue, Calligraphy Brush and Bladeless Ceremonial Sword. A zanpacto is split in to 3 types Melee-Type, Kidō-Type, Projectile-Type, Defence-Type, Poison-Type, Illusion-Type, Elemental-Type and the Unclassified-Types. All zanpacto have a spirit from animals, humans, angels, demons or dragons"

With that said Dumbledore sent Hermione back to classes be the quidditch game that was on today between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and it was brother vs brother, harry vs samual and it was later on and harry was in the changing room getting ready for the game in 10 minutes and so everyone was on their brooms flew in the air, and the game began harry took off in the air in the corner of the pitch looking over the field like a dragon watch over his territory and by the time, harry saw the snitch it was 250 to Ravenclaw and 175 to Gryffindor and so harry sot after the small golden ball with his twin in tow.

"Well what do we have here the potter twins going after the snitch" the announcer said as the brothers flew past them going after the gold orb streaks of blue and red flying thou harry was able to doge everything the in his way his brother on the other hand hot hit by the bulger that meant for his brother harry turned and went after the small ball, but the bad luck of samual struck again when he went to turn a bulger sent the Ravenclaw beater Vida Rocca sending him flying in to one of the supports of the quidditch and his broom was sent flying "That's another 20 points to Ravenclaw and a goodnight and a hello to madam pomfrey for samual potter" the announcer cried because of 2 reasons one Ravenclaw was at 270 and for the second the announcer himself was a Gryffindor and so he watched in dread as harry hand clenched around the snitch and saying "Ravenclaw wins so plus 150 to their 270 they have 420 points" now the announcer had brock down in tears.

After the match all the classes was normal with Harry, Hermione and Draco getting the highest marks and now all 3 of them was outside by the lake doing their homework and then just sitting there with hermione laying into harry draco laying down on the grass.

"So harry I have a question for you" Draco asked him.

"Yea what is it" harry turned to him.

"When we finish school what do you want to do" he said with an extremely serious look on his face try to think of what would he do in the future.

"Well I haven really much thought about it well instead of just running the Shihōin clan I will try to get a job in ether the muggle world or the magic world to try to a get some money so that my children will have a room there head and so that they can keep adding to the, money that I will leave them when I'm gone" harry said "Any way I am trying to come up with a way to modernise the magic world by adding some of the muggle world to it"

"How do you plan on doing that" hermione asked.

"Well my beautiful Raionesu (lioness) fist my brining in TV then other things but I try Televisions fist with a select few first then properly the Weasley family and other pure blood family's and if that woks then other electronics" the dire wolf animagus said to her.

When harry said his idea Draco's eyes lit as an idea came in to his mind so he turned to harry and said "Why not make it a family business because if you think about it with all 11 of your future wives you can easily slit it around the 13 of us like with hermione being a muggle she can be the one to know what we are going to buy, mom can work out the difference between the muggle and magic prices, I could do sales door to door we can find a job for the others can do other jobs"

To Draco's idea harry nodded his head to it and before he could speak his dope of a twin showed up with dumb and dumber.

"Well if it isn't the 3 bookworms of the first years and 1 happens to my non-famous twin brother" he said then dumb and dumber started to laugh.

"Moshi sore ga futago no watashi no mudana fasasude WA naku, kare no futatsu no fakkubadi (well if it isn't my useless fatass of a twin and his 2 fuck buddy's)" harry said with Draco and hermione braking in to uncontrollable laughter because harry taught the inertly of Ravenclaw Japanese and well they under stood what harry was saying.

"Gifu WA bakada (stepfather are they idiots)" Draco asked harry in Japanese.

"Hai (yes)" harry said.

"Watashi WA hahaoya Ni WA gomen'nasai (I feel sorry for their mothers)" hermione said shaking her head "Naze koko Ni iru no? (alpha why are they here)" she looked at harry and asked with the 3 stooges looking stupid. (They are Samual Potter, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown)

"Watashi WA tanomu no o shiranai (I don't know let's ask)" harry said looking at her then look at his brother and said "What do you Baka (idiot/s) want" he asked in a not so pleased tone.

"Mom wants to speak to you with dad and she said she wants to talk to your new mother so that she could ask her if you can come back to live with us at potter manner" he said in a snobby tone.

"Well you can tell the incubator and sperm-donor no and tell them to go to hell" harry said and before samual could do anything with thing 1 and thing 2 a wall of ice appeared in front of harry and so they ran for it so harry destroyed the ice and tried to relax.

When samual ran back to his parents to tell them "Ah Sam where is your brother" James asked him.

"Harry said "Well you can tell the incubator and sperm-donor no and tell them to go to hell" then when I tried to drag him here a wall of ice appeared in front of him" The BWL said to them.

When lily herd harry call her an incubator it broke her inside and all she could do was cry and so she walked to her office leaving James and samual.

Latter on that day after all classes was over Dumbledore called harry to his office and when harry walked in there was his birth parents, his birth brother, his adopted mother, his uncles, his adopted siblings, his aunts and his god-parents as well as Dumbledore there.

"Mama koko de nani o yatte iru no? (mom what are you doing here?)" Harry asked Yoruichi when he saw her.

"Karera ga anata ni modotte hoshī ureshī koneko (well kitten they want you back)" Yoruichi said to him as her golden eyes looked over lily and James potter.

"Sate, karera wa jibun jishin o fakku suru koto ga dekimasu (Well they can go fuck themselves)" harry said with his eyes flashing that eerie yellow once again and the Yoruichi, Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu and the Visoreds saw it and was set on edge and Dumbledore and Sirius saw this and wondered why they was on edge.

"Chīsana hantā anata WA ima anata no uchigawa kūdō ga megasamete iru koto o okonau (little hunter you do now that you're inner hollow is awake right)" Kensei said to him with harry nodding but they did not know that Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus understood Japanese.

"Hai, honoryumaru WA kurisumasu NI mewosamasu to itta (yes honoryumaru said that it would awaken by Christmas)" harry said back to him with Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus still listening to the conversation "Watashi ga ienikaeru to, watashi no uchigawa no kūdō Ni menshitai (when I get home I would like to face my inner hollow)" he said looking at his family and when they nodded Dumbledore got their attention.

"Well not that we all are here let us start. Harry do you want to live with the potters or your new family" Dumbledore asked looking at harry.

"No" harry plainly stated.

"I see well harry since you don't want to go back with the potters you and your brother will have to face in a duel for house potter next head" Dumbledore said smiling on the inside knowing harry was going to wing "you are allowed all types of combat and the battle will take place tomorrow in the great hall now" he said giving Japanese citizens rooms in the castle so that they could be around for the duel tomorrow.

When harry got back to his dorm they asked him questions and he said that he and his brother was to have a duel for next head of house potter and so Ravenclaw was going to be happy that the basted who lived is finally going to be taken down 200 pegs, so after breakfast harry and samual stood up and walked to either side of the hall.

"Today is the battle for the next head for house potter between Harry James Potter- Shihōin and Samual Godric Potter they will have 5 minutes to get ready, and all forms of combat are legal in this duel so get ready" as the samual got ready he saw harry take off his school robes and rap tape around his hands "Are you boys ready. Then begin".

Samual drew his wand and started firing spells at harry but they all missed so before he could harry ran up to him and dragon head made of fire burst around his right fist "Burning Salamander" and connecting to samual's jaw sending him stumbling back he looked as harry moved his hands in a motion as 7 orbs of light, appeared harry said "Seven Heavens" and all seven orbs shot at samual so te dodged the first 4 but the next 3 hit him square in the chest samual got up and started to fire random spells at harry so harry yelled "Ice wall" and so harry breathed out a wall of thick ice repelling the spells, now harry once again on the attack ran from behind the ice wall waving in and out of were the spell that was being fired at him and the air was swirling around his legs "Roseo Temporale" harry was doing a flurry of kicks to his brother then did a backflip kick sending him flying, and so when samual was sent flying harry did not want to let up "Hydro Pressure" now when he said that he thrust his hand out and 2 massive jets of water hit him and when he canaled it the spell samual a plan was coming to Harrys mind.

" **This is the worst plan you have ever had** "honoryumaru said to harry.

" _I now but is a plan none the less_ " harry told her.

So harry ran at his brother that was down wan he got up he could see the shadow clocking harry as harry said "Schwarz König (Black King)" when harry jumped her turned to his dire wolf form and a shape of a lion was around harry just made of shadow and it bit down on samual, forcing him on the defensive spreading the water around and harry was now back in his human form and yelled "Koyousetsu (Fox Leaf Arrowheads)" leaves started to form in the air and fly at samual he managed to avoid a few but the rest jut his robes, and so now harry ran at samual again slide on to his knees and when harry got to the defence that samual has mad his entire arm was made of stone "Hardest Punch" and when it made contact with the defence it broke it to many pieces and harry transfigured them in to water and his brother was soaking wet, so as harry ran he turned his fingers into claws as he ran at his brother "Fif Slash" and was slashing and grabbed one of the leaves that he shot at his brother and transfigured the leaf in to a katana.

"Well Brother I would say that it was fun but I would be lying so fine for the finisher" harry said coting his self in fire to dry himself and turning to his brother stabbing the blade in to a puddle "Ame-no-Ohabari (Tail-feathers of Heaven)" purple lightning started going thou the blade and if you now science one of the best electricity conductors is water and with samual be one the biggest lighting rods ever, after he was hade smoke come from him he was still standing so had his arms out with the index and middle fingers pointed out with his thumb out that would look like right angels as a crimson and black energy started to flow around him with his brother looking at him he said "call to the beast inside : hunt dire wolf" a dire wolf made of crimson and black energy jumped out of harry and ran at samual knocking him unconscious.

"The next head of the potter family is Harry James Potter- Shihōin and when he reaches the age of 18 he will have the title lord potter.


	6. Banki Hollow Xmas

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

(Me talking)

(First before I start I have to say that someone have given me an idea so that harry could have another wife or wives so after my current pole I will put up a new one with a few names and it is going to be from anime or something so if, you want a head start when you review please put a name that would be in the pole and a reason why)

After the battle with his brother harry could tell that his old family was not happy and he did not give a shit about them well may be one of them but he just threw it to the back of his mind and just went on with is work and was today he was in the library with his as he licked to call them, the copper birds when draco piped up.

"So what is everybody doing for Christmas" he asked his stepfather and his step father's girlfriend "and hermione how did harry ask you out I have been wondering for weeks" Draco said turning to her.

"Well for the first question I'm going to be at home with my mom and dad and they want me to tell them about my boyfriend after they meet him at the platform and dad wants to try and scar him, but you and I now that won't work" hermione said then her face atomic red and said "well I was sitting here her a book on alchemy and other subjects that is when harry sat down and had a book on fusion magic, a book on lighting magic and a book on alchemy but it was like a 7th year book, as well as a note pad weighting notes down and I asked him what was he doing and he said "I am working on a type of stone that could power a house like that of a muggle house I just need to now first the right fusion and lightning spell as well on how to make a type of stone that could absorbs an element" and well harry went on with the math and science behind it and I started to get lost in to his eyes and before I could tell him to go on he kissed me, and when he pulled back he spoke in Japanese saying "Watashi wa itoshi teru kimi wa watashi no raionesu anata wa watashi no gārufurendo ni narimasu ka? (I love you My Lioness Will you be my girlfriend?)" And well I jumped over the table and well simply put I kissed him as an answer so is wat happened" she said and then hid her face in the book that she was reading.

"Well that happened so harry what about you" the blond wizard asked.

"Well I'm going to do some training _"Bankai training"_ then having a family get together _"beating my inner hollow"_ and then on Christmas day have normal Christmas day" harry said and thought to his step-son.

So when the day was done harry, Draco and hermione walked back to their dorm and when they were there they just sat by the roaring blue flames (in this fic all 4 houses flames that are in the fire place are the main colour of their house so Gryffindor = red flames, Slytherin = green flames, Ravenclaw = blue flames, Hufflepuff = yellow flames) and they was reading and then went to bed but for harry he was in his inner world and instead of it being a nice sunset that made the crimson, crystal leaves that make it love like flames loving flames was morning the place but now it was a blood moon that shined with an evil red that was and harry could hear soothing slithering in the golden grass.

"Were are you beast" he yelled thru out the forest and just then the beast made its way up to him he could see what it looked like and well it was scary as hell reason my it was a shape of a naga the bottom half was like that of a basilisk (harry potter and the chamber of secrets move) with the tip of the tail was like a blade (james Heller blade from prototype 2), the upper half was well human except for the head so the chest was a little muscular (Alex mercer armor prototype), the arms was extremely muscular and the fingers was like blades (prototype Alex mercer claws) and finally the head of the hollow was like a basilisk (harry potter and the chamber of secrets move), head with a crimson around the eyes and the hole is in the centre of the chest.

It just glaring at harry before it let out a blood cradling roar and it lunged at harry and before it could attack him honoryumaru flew around harry protecting him from the beast and so the hollow retreated in to the woods but harry could still see it eyes in the dark.

" **Harry I will defend you for only 2 more nights then not even then I could help you** **then"** honoryumaru said to him as she sent him off to a dream and made a massive wall fire that could stop the hollow for 3 nights.

After a night of some restless sleep harry got up and made his way to the train with his friends and when they was in it tonks spoke up.

"Hay harry Draco told us about your idea and well I have a way for the internet and it just be used for the wizards or we could program some computer program for the wizarding world so that we could make a new OS for the computers" Tonks said and the wizards and witches in the room was confused to hell.

"Ok. If we are staring the business now then tonks my Kamereon (chameleon) do you have any idea on how to program computer software" harry asked her the wizards and witches getting even more confused so hermione seeing there confusion explained it to them and once they got it they got more involved.

"Yea I can try and program it and build something like what apple and Microsoft have as well as other web companies have so that we could set up many thing" tonks answered.

"Well harry that only leaves the actual computer, games consoles, printers and scanners, TV's, the electricity, lighting, cars, ovens and grills, microwaves, kettles and many more. That's a lot harry" hermione said after she listened most things.

"I now but I am trying to solve the electricity side of things" harry said.

"How" the ice queen asked.

"Well my Kōri kitsune (ice fox) I am trying to use alchemy and fusion magic to make a stone that can store lightning and I think I have the right formula for it and so all I have to is then figure out how much power it would give out then if it is enough then I give it to the test team and then then we sell it" the dark haired wizard said.

"That is a good idea how they will be tested, but on much will you charge well my mother will handle that pansy" Draco said.

After that their roles in the business so for harry was the boss and we would get his hand dirty with any of the tasks that was given to them as well as handle all the paychecks. Tonks would handle the computer software. Draco would handle the door to door sealing. Narcissa will handle how much things will cost. Pansy would handle making the Television channels for what they will be called. Daphne was going to be the person that would hire new employees. Hermione was the one in charge of researching all electronics that would be bought and then would everything about it so that the sales team could now more about what they are selling. And Bellatrix would test the cars.

When they reached the station Hermione's parents was there and harry shook her father's hand and when he tried squeezing his hand harry felt nothing so he give up and nodded to harry and left not before harry giving a kiss to hermione and turned and did not know what to do.

"Hermione already told us that you have to marry multiple women and so it is ok" Hermione's mother said to him and so he nodded and he kissed all his girlfriends the cheeks and saw his mother and walked over to her.

"Okāsan ogenkidesuka? (Hi mom how are you)" harry asked her.

"Watashi WA watashi no koneko ga daijōbudesu (I'm fine my kitten)" the goddess of the flash said then asked "Ogenkidesuka (how are you)"

"Watashi WA daijōbu (I'm ok)" harry said to her so he waved good bye to his future wives and so they returned to japan so that harry could begin he Bankai training so when harry was in bed yoruichi kept a close eye on him so if, his mask would appear she could destroy it but it did not.

The next morning everyone that works at the Urahara candy shop and the vizards was in the basement of the candy shop where harry had summoned he zanpacto spirit.

" **Harry you are going to do one of the most dangers things that has ever been seen or done to gain my Bankai you must do something that you will only have one chance at if you fail you die and you now my flames burn even the soul to beyond aches"** the dragon zanpacto said to her wilder.

"I now so let's do it" harry said to the dragoness.

" **Ok then now this normally a zanpacto can never say what there Bankai trial is but I will tell you mine so listen well you must contain the power of all the stars in the night sky you must bend them to your will"** She said and asked **"Ready?"**

"Yea" Harry said to her and his body burst in to flames and he was surrounded by a sun came to life around him and so everyone present was ready to extinguish the flames if harry could not do it, harry from within the sun was using all of his sprite to control the flames and so they roared around him he guided the flames to parts of his body but he knew that he must not fail and the wolf spite in him would not let that happen ether and on the outside of the sun honoryumaru was smiling dragon smile, the flames started to form shapes on his body and on the outside the sun started to float up to the sealing of the basement, back on the inside of the sun the flames made wings, Red Dragon Scale Wings. His arms had red dragon scales going all the way down them to his fingers that were now blades. His feet were that of a red dragon legs. He had a tail like the rest of him was that of a red dragon. And to finish it all off was the red scale like crown that was on his head.

The sun that was surrounding him was starting to get exported by harry and when everybody saw him there reaction was thus.

Jinta thought harry was a red dragon that hand taken the basement as its territory and hid behind a human shield meaning Tessai.

Ururu was in awe of Harry's Bankai was he floated down.

Yoruichi could see all the power that was rolling off him and could not be more proud to call harry her son.

Tessai was shocked at how much power this Bankai had.

Kisuke said "A wolf what has the power of the dragon is a force to be reckoned with" and everyone nodded their heads.

Love was glad to have seen a power full fire zanpacto that can destroy anything.

Shinji just shook his head smiling.

Mashiro was being as hyper as ever.

Kensei said quietly "That's by little brother" and if you looked close you would see a small tear in his eye.

Rōjūrō was just smiling.

Hiyori was also in awe of Harry's Bankai was he floated down.

Hachigen was using some type of kido to read to heat levels that of Harry's Bankai and was shocked at how much heat was coming off of him.

And Lisa was smirking as he landed.

When harry landed all his Bankai returned to that of his sealed form he made 2 steps and then fainted and once again Yoruichi proved my she was called the flash goddess and court harry before he face planted.

When harry woke up everyone was happy so harry cooked everyone their favourite dish and everyone when to bed because they knew that the next morning harry was going to fight his inner hollow and when harry was ready in the basement he had a shock.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco what are you doing here" harry asked shocked.

"Well harry we are here to help your family with some help as well" Dumbledore said and indicating to the other wizards and witches in the room meaning his house team, girlfriends, Neville, the twin and Percy.

"Harry you keep the word of the living save so let up help you keep it safe" Dumbledore said to him.

"He's right you now harry let others help you for once" the grim animagus told him.

"And let's not forget kick that hollows ass" Remus said to him.

"You defend the living" Fred first said.

"From those hollows" George said second.

"Now we are here to make sure that you can get back to doing that you come back so that you could keep the hollows from doing something stupid" the twins said together.

"No matter what we will stick with you" Percy said to him.

"Because you always help us" the Ravenclaw quidditch team say as one.

"And no matter what you can count on all of use to keep the secret that you are a Shinigami to everyone else" Neville said with no hint of shyness in his voice.

"And when you come back you will have to take use out on a date so remember that" Narcissa, Bellatrix and his girlfriend's said to him sat the same time.

When all that was said all harry did was turn around and walk to centre of the room but if you where to look at the floor you could see tear stains on the ground from tears of happiness and when harry was in the middle of the room hachi built a barrier so that harry when he is in his hollow form, would not get out.

"Let's do this" harry said.

"So who is going first" Kisuke asked looking around as Kensei stepped up and walked thru the barrier door and the people that now Kensei was shocked because he sees harry as his little brother.

"I'm first and so Hakufuku (White Crawl)" he said with a finger pointed at harry and harry fell a sleep with Kensei getting ready to fight.

Inside Harrys mind he was walking thou his mind and was walking with his hand on his zanpacto ready.

"Hollow get your ass out here now" and the sun was now gone and replaced with a blood moon harry turned around and saw it.

On the outside that was a surge of spirit energy from the sleeping form of harry as a white liquid started to gush out of his eyes, nose, ears and moth forming a mask and Kensei wasting no time shot in to action releasing a powerful punch but the hollowfied harry court the punch and punched him back.

"This is going to be fun" said the old Captain of the 9th Division.

Back with harry versing the hollow they was just staring each other down and the then hollow let out a roar and swung its tail at harry trying to cut him but harry drew his zanpacto and held the blade and forced the tail back, so harry moved his sword in a whip motion while calling "Burin everything – Honoryumaru" was his trusty fire zanpacto burst in to life, he countless slashes at the hollow but that ether scrape the skin or nock it back a bit then the hollow started to charge up a Cero(Hollow Flash) "Well fuck" harry said and it shot the blast at him, harry then aimed him zanpacto at the one of the arms of the hollow and yelled "Shinku no honō bakufū (crimson flame blast)" the blade shot towards the arm of the hollow the blade itself was drenched in crimson flames and it cut off the arm of the hollow but it took a lot of energy out of harry.

Back on the outside it was now Shinji because we was the fifth person to keep harry from escaping the barrier and was using the hit and run moves and we'll all he said was "I thing all I'm doing is passing him off" and the response from every one else was "No shit Sherlock" and so continued fighting.

With harry and his one arm hollow they were both running out of steam so harry pulled out all the stops and so his zanpacto raped around him as and then for the first time in ever yelling "BAN-KAI!" and so he was now in the middle of a sun then when the flames was, exported in to his he said "Mōretsuna taiyō no ryū no megami Honoryumaru" and the hollow could tell at it days was now numbered not just versing harry potter son of james and lily potter adopted son of Yoruichi Shihōin but all that and the true Boy-Who-Lived, and it knew it was going to lose this battle as harry pointed a draconic finger at the pine of ash that was the right arm of the and yelled, "Hai senshi(ash warrior)" the ashes of the arm then turn in to a demonic warrior made of ash and fire started to attack the hollow and when it was distracted he flew to the other arm and harry's fingers were pressed together and this arms became blades, so he cut the arm off the hollow and cut deep in the hollow and summoned more Hai senshi to hold down the so harry flew strait up in to the air and yelled "Moeru ryū arō(blazing dragon arrow)" and so harry rocked back down to the hollow that, was being held down when he slammed down on to the body with both arm blades stabbing thou the chest trying the before it fell limp and merged along with the Hai senshi.

Now with the guy outside it was heroine and she was proving to everyone why harry calls her lioness because she is lioness animagus and she stopped has the hollowfied harry stopped and the bone like armor as well as the mask stated to crack then shatter leaving harry there.

"Hi" harry said to everyone with his green eyes shining and everyone erupted in to massive cheers and they all wish harry a merry charismas and retuned to ware they was before they helped harry except his girlfriend's.

The dates went like this he took Pansy to shops that she would love to go to and buy muggle cloths and harry saw something that she would love to have for charismas and bought it without her seeing it. Tonks wanted to see a sumo match so he took her to one and she loved hit and then harry bought something that he knew that she would love for charismas. Next was Daphne and to prove that she was the ice queen harry took her skating and after they kissed bought her something that she would love. For Hermione he took her to a theme park and she loved eve moment of it so he spotted a book that she would love so he got it for her. Narcissa and him were just walking thru the park and harry bought her a kimono. And finally it was Bellatrix's turn and was like Narcissa and him they walking thou the then Bellatrix just fell in love with his beautiful green eyes and kisses him full on the mouth and dragged him to a hotel.

"1 room Please" Bellatrix asked and person nodded their head and when they got the room key Bellatrix returned to kissing him.

LEMON WARNING

/

Bellatrix dragged harry over to the bed and kissing him pulling out his now erect dick from his boxers and started to pump it licking the pre-cum from the tip of it and she started to strip as well to her black lase bra and panties.

"Fuck you hot" harry said as he threw off the rest of his cloths and staring to make out with her he slipped his hand in to her panties and started to finger her core " looks like some is in need of a good fucking" harry said as he licked her juices off his fingers.

As she watch him lick his fingers she was getting more and more wet harry switched places with her tearing off her panties and started the lick the her soaking wet folds and started to attack them making her scream in pleasure as her juices flowed in to him moth and when he looked at her licking his lips her she pushed, him on to bed and started to take all 8 inches in to her moth.

"Fuck you have no gag reflex" and so he was enjoying it even more and when he reached the end of his limit he came in her throat almost making her choke and she swallowed his cum happily.

"Thank you for the meal" she said pumping his dick again getting him hard and she knew that today was not a safe day, he did not have a condom and she was not on the position and she did not care and she but the 8 inches one eyed snake inside her soaking wet pussy and started to ride him with him grunting and, her calling out her name in a pleasure high until she could feel him start to get week and so she felt him burst another lode inside her womb and she hoped that is a weeks' time she would have the beast charismas present for him and when he pulled it out of her he got up and turned her over and lined up for her ass.

"A nice virgin ass right for the fucking" he said as he pushed it inside her as she screamed because she was in the heaven of all pleasure highs and she did not want it to stop and she came for her third time harry came inside her ass.

/

LEMON OVER

After harry and Bellatrix have sex they slept in the bet they fucked in and they made their way back to the store and Yoruichi knew something was up and pulled Bellatrix aside and when she told her what happened Yoruichi was less then pleased but when she found out that she might be a grandmother, she was over joyed and promised not to tell harry and so the day flew by and then the day was charismas and harry opened his presents and they were.

Keigo got him a pop vinyl of his 2 favourite star wars characters and they are R2-D2 and Obi wan Kenobi.

Tatsuki give him a T-shirt sighed by his favourite cage fighter Marcus Damon.

Jinta got him boxing a pair of boxing gloves sighed favourite boxer Ryohei Sasagawa.

Chizuru got him a deck of card that hade nude women on them.

Orihime got him a T-shirt saying "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to person behind me" and a pair of black jeans.

Mizuiro got him a playboy and 2 manga.

Ichigo give a book on how to make different drinks.

Karin got him another soccer ball sighed by Daisuke Motomiya.

Yuzu got him another 2 cook books.

Ururu got him a book on dragon myths.

Chad made another life size replica of a yugioh card and this type it was the dark magician.

Yoruichi got him the DVD collection of star wars sighed by all the actors and gorge Lucas himself.

Suì-Fēng got him a red and black kimono with a dragon design on it.

Tessai give him a hair grooming kit.

Kisuke got him a small lab so that harry could do his tests there.

Love got him a painting of an AT-AT kneeling down to an AT-ST saying I am your father.

Shinji learned from his mistake from buying a motor bike so he bought harry a Bugatti Veyron and like with the mother bike he was beaten to an inch of his life.

Mashiro got him goggles with one of the lenses have a star in it.

Kensei got him another leather jacket saying howling on the back and on the front were the zip goes up it splits a wolf face.

Rose got him an electric guitar.

Hiyori got him a treadmill.

Hachi got him a book on ancient civilizations.

Lisa got him a naruto seventh hokage jacket.

Yūshirō got him a knight with the Shihōin clan seal on it.

The Ravenclaw team got him a wizard clock with blue silk on the inside.

The Twins give him a book on how to fuse stuff together with magic.

Percy give him a wand polishing kit.

Neville give him a book on all wizarding laws.

Dumbledore give him a book on how to make your eyes sparkle.

Sirius gave him a move called the ninja assassin.

Remus gave him a book on how to fuse with your animal spirt.

Narcissa give him the keys to black manor.

Draco got him a pair of gloves.

Pansy got him black and red boxers and he found photos of her naked doing certain poses.

Tonks got him a computer game called Ark survival evolved.

Daphne just got him a red and black kimono.

Hermione got him a chocolate bar from England called Cadbury dairy milk.

And Bellatrix pulled out a pink object and peace of paper and they both said that it was positive and then harry knew that they both were pregnancy test and so he looked at her and said soothing he did not expect say during if first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to be a father" so he give out and for your prospective.

For all of his older friends he got them a box that has a metal figure of themselves.

For jinta and Ururu he gave them a gloves made out of dragon hide.

For the Visoreds he got them books that range from music to fighting.

To Suì-Fēng she got a dartboard that every time that she hits bull-eye she would hear Kisuke cry out in pain.

For Kisuke he got a book that said how to pick up a tsundere.

For Yoruichi he got her a book called how to hurt a guy.

For The Ravenclaw team he got them each a soccer shirt that he made that said Ravenclaw.

For The Twins he got them a muggle joke book.

For Percy he got him a book on muggle law.

He got Neville a book that said how to look after amphibians.

He got Dumbledore, Sirius, Draco and Remus something similar to what Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus got him for when he meet his new family.

For Narcissa he got a white silk backless dress.

For Pansy got green high-heels.

He got Tonks a set of katana.

He got Daphne green and silver kimono.

For Hermione a book of Japanese culture.

And for Bellatrix he got her a black silk backless dress.


	7. The Dragons and Powers?

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

After Christmas was finished and everyone was back on the train going back to and they was asking harry about his zanpacto and stories of him defeating hollows and other things and when they returned back to Hogwarts everyone was getting back in to rhythm of the school and learning new things, and when harry was going to quidditch when he saw something that court his eye he idiotic twin brother doing something that looked like it would get him in trouble.

"Hay captain" Harry called to the Ravenclaw team captain.

"Yea harry" She said back and all harry did was point to his brother "Oh. You all do your drills while I see what is going on" and so she went to the boy and fond something that made her face red as Honoryumaru's scales and when samual saw the team captain of the Ravenclaw team he now started to run in to the chaste "Girls!" the captain yelled.

"Yes ma'am" all the girls on the Ravenclaw team said standing at attention.

"Sick him" was all she said as all the girls of the Ravenclaw team riding there brooms after him leaving harry and Joe Gibken (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger).

"God sweet god let them not get me" harry twin yelled as he ran from when harry would put harpy's with magic.

"Hey captain. What is that all about?" Joe asked.

"PR" is what the captain said.

"Public relations" Joe said confused.

"No Joe. Panty Raid" Harry said shaking his head and harry saw the team still chasing his brother comeback to the pitch but this time with most of the female population of Hogwarts " Da fuck did he do and how did he steal from" Harry asked.

So the 3 then 2 when samual passed the 3 of them then the captain joined in chasing the boy, harry and Joe just looked at each other and conjured some popcorn and flew up on their brooms watching the howl escapade going and then, the rest of the female population of Hogwarts joined in on the great chase of samual potter and it took 3 hours to catch him why you my ask well because he found an old world war 2 bunker, but samual potter made the world's biggest mistake hiding from all the females of Hogwarts and after they was done with him most of the males went to check on and the day was called off because of the beating that he resaved all he could say was "Dear god what did I just do" and muffin (read chapter 2 and when you find the cat and harry named the cat muffin) just meowed and walked past him and returned back to harry.

"So harry did you hear what happened to the 3 Gryffindor first years" Draco asked him.

"No" harry said while doing some homework.

"Well they say they found a 3 headed hound on the on the 3rd floor and they was luck not to get court by a prefect or wears" Draco said.

"I happen to know what is in Hogwarts and well Dumbledore told me that he has set proportions if someone try's something but I told him when I leave school for summer I will take the object with me, and have uncle that lives in the soul satiety and he can keep it safe" harry said to draco as lily potter walked in to the library and saw draco and harry and walked over to them.

"How was your Christmas Harry?" she asked him.

"Good. Found out some great news. Got some presents" harry said to her.

"Talking about presents I have 1 for you" she said summoning a small box and give it to harry.

Harry looked at the box opened it and found out it was a chest that looked like it was shrunken by magic and look at the chest and it was a dark wood that was black and the metal of the chest wa made out of gold.

"What is that" Draco asked looking at the chest in harry's hands.

"This my step-Hyō (leopard) is the chest of the dark dragon egg and it goes to the next head of the potter family and in side is a dragon egg and well when the dragon hatches it will lay a new egg for the next worthy person" harry told draco and reverses the magic on the chest.

"Well let's see if I'm worthy" harry said opening the to find an red egg and when he placed his on the egg it started to crack and it opens it and in side was a small dragon with black horns and claws with blood red eyes and the body was black (Red-Eyes B. Chick) then when it looked in to harry's eyes harry felt a burning on his arm and when he looked there was a was a large wing and a dragon head (Just look up red eyes black dragon symbol) the dragon looked at harry nodded it's head then sealed itself in the mark.

"Well that's that" harry said closing the chest and shrinking it back down and putting it in his pocket.

"Oh you said that you found out grate news what is the news?" lily asked harry.

"Well in about 9 months 1 of my future wives will give birth to my child" harry told her and lily was first sad, then for some reason that Draco nor harry could understand jealousy and when she got up and walked out of the library and with harry turning he ears to his dire wolf form, and listened to her say.

"Which slut is going to giving him a baby?"

"Well that's interesting" harry said as he watch lily leave the library.

"What is?" Draco asked.

"I think I know why she is jealous but I will have to get back to you on that one" harry told him as then harry and Draco saw Hagrid walk into and make a B-line for the dragon section of the library.

"What's Hagrid doing here? And what is he doing in the dragon section?" Draco asked.

"Well 1. I don't now and 2. We have class in half an hour so I'll have Fenrir tail him until diner to see what's he doing and then we will get to talking to him" the dire animagus said and so the silver wolf plushie was following Hagrid and doing it stealthily, and when dinner came Fenrir must have gotten a natural 20 with stealth because he just walking down the lane that lead to were harry was sitting.

"Harry. Hagrid has a dragon egg" the wolf plushie said to him.

"Why would Hagrid want a dragon egg" hermione asked.

"Well I have a dragon due to Potter family legend about a legendry dragon-knight that saved a nesting dragon from hunter and so his family was blest by Bahamut saying that every time that dragon-knight's soul reincarnates, the egg hatches and then the dragon that hatches lays a new egg. But to why Hagrid has a Dragon egg is not a good thing" harry said to his friends so together they made a plan to talk to Hagrid with Dumbledore to see if they could move the dragon to a safe place away from the school.

The next day because it was a Saturday right after breakfast they walked up the headmaster.

"Oh what can I do for you all?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Your help telling Hagrid that he can't have a dragon on school grounds" when harry said that Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and asked to explain "Well I sent Fenrir to fallow Hagrid after he made a B-line for the dragon section and yesterday at breakfast Fenrir said that he has a Dragon egg and as, the owner on this place and care tacker of all students inside this school well yea and he will only listen to you" harry told him so all of them made their way to Hagrid's hut and by them I mean Dumbledore, harry, tonks, hermione, the twins, Percy, draco, daphne, Neville and pansy.

When the headmaster nocked on the door Hagrid answered and saw harry and his friends he knew something was up "Professor Dumbledore what are you lot doing here" he asked.

"Well old friend can we come in" the headmaster asked the half-giant.

"Oh yes but it will be a squeeze" Hagrid said as he let everyone in and when Hagrid's dog saw harry it sensed that harry was an alpha and showed its belly to him and was reworded with a belly rub.

"Hagrid we now about the dragon" Dumbledore said to him.

"Well sir I had hoped that you would not now until I had enough time to build a small home for it" Hagrid said to him.

"Hagrid has it hatched" harry asked.

"No not ye-" Hagrid was saying when a ping was coming from the caldron that was sitting in fire place.

"Well it is now" the twins said at the same time getting ready to…jump out the window.

When Hagrid took the egg out of the caldron and placed it on the table and then the egg blasted reviling a small dragon that drawing "aww"'s from all the girls present and spoke in a high tone.

"Monah" (Mother) the little dragon said and Harry was the only one that could understand it and knew it was a girl.

"He now who his mother is" Hagrid said "I'll call you Norbert" and that is when harry just shuck his head.

"Hagrid Norbert is female" harry said to him.

"Oh then I call her Norberta" the now named Norberta was cuddling herself into Hagrid's big beard.

"Hagrid you can't have a dragon on the grounds of Hogwarts" Dumbledore told him sadly.

"I now professor" Hagrid said then harry got an idea and pulled out his soul pager and put it to loud speaker.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa sukoshi mondai ga arimasu" (hi mom I have a slight problem) harry said when yoruichi answered.

"Sorehanandesuka?" (What is it kitten) the cat woman asked.

"Mazu saisho Ni subete no Haguriddo ga doragon o Te Ni iremashita. Doragon o mamoru tame Ni chikashitsu o tsukau koto ga dekiru ka dō ka gimon Ni omotte imashita" (well first of all Hagrid got a dragon and it is not like my one that and easily hide so I was wondering if we could use the basement to keep the dragon.) harry said.

"Don'na shudesu ka?" (What species is it) yoruichi asked.

"Sore WA noruu~ē no rijjibakkudesu" (it's a Norwegian ridgeback) harry said.

"Okay Hagrid. Me and my son have a place for your dragon in the basement of where we live so that it could live peacefully and you can even visit you dragon.

"Oh ok then" Hagrid said both relieved and sad but he knew that he could not have a dragon at Hogwarts so harry said god bye to him mother and then turned to the baby dragon that was sitting on the desk.

"Goraan Gein Hi Los Ni allowaan het" (Young one you are not allowed here) harry said to the little dragon "hin Monah workke het ahrk hi neaan aan safe plase wah grow" (your mother works here and you need a safe plase to grow) now when harry said that to the hatchling it looked up at him.

"Why" (Why (same in dragon that it is in English)) she crocked out.

"Zu'u fen Ni Nok wah hi Kos dangerodro het Nuz there los aan place where hi fen Kos safe ahrk grow voth out harm" (I will not lie to you are dangerous here but there is a place where you will be safe and grow without harm) harry said to her.

"Can Monah visit" (Can mother visit) the young dragoness asked.

"Geh" (yes) harry answered.

And so later on in the week Dumbledore left with Norberta and then school life went back to normal well almost for example quarrel was acting weird and harry knew why but something else was on his mind and that was why hermione had so much reishi and for the past week he was tried everything that would tell him what he she is but he got nothing so.

"You confuse me" harry said to hermione out of nowhere.

"How" she asked confused.

"You have a lot of reishi but I cannot for the life of me tell what you are" harry confessed.

"Do I really" she said shocked.

"Yep and for the last week I have been trying to find out what you are and I have come up with nothing" harry said then got an idea "Wait here" he said before going off back to the Ravenclaw dorm and it took him 9 minutes and when he got back he had a large book in his hands.

"Hermione where are your family from" harry asked randomly.

"I told you my mom from England and my father from Germany" she answered and she saw harry flick thou pages until he got to the page he was looking for.

"Next question when you see ghosts do you feel hungry" harry said now that his business staff was with him AKA his friends was now intrigued.

"Yea a bit" she admitted.

"Final question do you hear every now and again the words "Zeige Dich" followed by a name" harry asked.

"Yea I do" she answered.

"Well my Raionesu (lioness) you are a bount" harry said to the lioness animagus.

"What is a bount" Tonks asked.

"I only know 2 things 1. Like Shinigami they have another spirit inside there soul but theirs is not sealed in a sword it could be sealed in any object and 2. Is that if they continue to eat souls or hollows they can become immortal" harry said and when everyone got over that they moved on the business idea.

"Pansy what are the channels going to be called" Draco asked as he did some ruff calculations.

"Well I asked some muggleborn's and half-bloods and they said that if the wizarding world had more sports like the muggle world it would do better so I looked in to some sports and I found a lot of sports and I am trying to come up with names, then there is the other type of channels so coming up with names is going to be difficult like have wizards or witches play soccer so I have to get back to you on that one" pansy said to him.

"Ok. Tonks what do you have for me" Draco asked the pink hair girl.

"Going good got a few programs done for a web browser just need to make the inter net then I am complete" tonks said then before Draco could ask hermione what else did she have to make when there was a flash of light searing in 4 coughing and the voice of victory.

"It works" harry said now when everyone got the pink dots out of their eyes they saw harry was well electrified "The stone I have completed it and now we are one step closer" he said putting his hair back to normal and wiping the soot off his face.

"Really" they all asked him.

"Yep. I'll call it the lightning stone and it will never run out of energy" harry said to them.

"Now all we have to do is sell test it and then sell it" Draco said with everybody nodding their heads.


	8. The wraith of Voldimort

"Talking"

"Kido/Zanpakuto attack"

" **Zanpakuto /** **Familiar/ Inner being talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being Jutsu"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /**_ _ **Familiar/**_ _ **Inner being thinking"**_

During the final the final few weeks of the school rumours have been going around saying that unicorns have had their blood drained and so when samual potter was seen out of bed with his 2 friends and the saw a type of wraith that first attacked him before just not bothering him.

"So what did your brother do to get a wraith to attack him" Vida asked him.

"Well if I now him like I think I now him. He properly found someone that was trying to lengthen there life by using unicorn blood" harry told his team made before turning to her and grabbed her by the arm and kissed her first she was shocked before melting in to the kiss and then harry broke off from the kiss.

"What was that for" Vida asked with a growing blush.

"Well my Pikushī (Pixie) I feel that you should have a kiss because you deserve a kiss and I would be so honoured if you would be my girlfriend" harry asked with his eyes looking deep in to hers and after she heard that she pulled his face into hers and gave him a lust full kiss.

"Yes I will but I have to be somewhere" she said as she walked away swaying her hips with harry eye's following them and then when she turned the corner harry found the rest of his friends.

"Well did you ask her out" hermione asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes I did" he said sitting down next to his girlfriend and started to help her with what she was working on how much power the lightning stone and how many things was going to need that would take it's full power and it around about 150,000,000 objects in a signal house.

"Well I have found out that a lightning bolt 1 billion joules of energy but the lightning stone has 10 billion joules of energy. And it automatically renews it lost power so it stays at full at all times it will have all its powers" hermione said to everyone that was part of the team.

"Well that's great he have the amount of power and the amount of thins we can power in a signal house now we just need something to contain the stone" pansy said looking up from her note pad with names for television show names "daphne how is hiring new people" she ask the ice queen.

"Well I 3 students, and 3 adults that properly would be good my father has done background checks on the adults and so far he has found nothing yet he loves the idea" she said to them.

So with everyone doing there bit they come up with a design so that it could hold the lightning stone and they made a design to keep the stone from falling out and so they retired for the night when harry returned to the Ravenclaw dorm kissed his girlfriends and then went to bed. The next morning harry walked downstairs saw hermione reading a book on bount's that she got from kisuke and trying to find the name of her doll with an amulet around her neck and she pulled out a plane book then harry, could sense her using reishi and then spoke.

"Zeige Dich Geschichte" suddenly the book gained a massive eye in the centre of the book the spine turned to that of a bony spine with some bones decorating around the edges of the book.

" **You called me my lady"** Geschichte asked her and you could tell that the voice was female and that the ascent was French.

"Well this is the first time summoning you. So I would like to know what your powers are" she asked her doll.

" **Very well my lady. My power is that of when you right something now like for example if you right you gain the strength of the hulk then you have to close me and then slap or places it on yourself you will gain the strength, if you learn how to draw what would like on one of my pages then close me and then hold me and do it with me in a sideways arc motion what drew will become solid"** the female doll said.

"Thank you Geschichte" hermione said sealing her doll and now notating harry leaning agents the stairway.

"Having fun" he asked her.

"Yes I just talked to my doll" she said indicating to the book in her hand then it slipped from her hand then when it passes her belt chains rapped around her belt and rapped around the book and the book was now attached to her hip.

" **I forget to say that when I am sealed or unsealed I will have unbreakable chains so that you don't drop me"** Geschichte said in hermione's mind and so harry and hermione just waited for Draco and Vida so that they can go down for breakfast and when both come downstairs all 4 go down to have breakfast they meet with their team and joined when they was doing there for the business idea, then when Vida joined them they decided that Vida would do all thing that would be music but before they could do anything hermione said something that made everyone look at her.

"Can someone teach me how to draw" tonks pulled out a note pad and pulled her to the other side of the library and so she had her first drawing lesson from tonks after the whole day harry then got a message from Hogwarts telling him that the object that was hidden was, getting hunted because Hogwarts told him that the person got past the first defence and so harry with his small team went to Dumbledore, when the gargoyle outside the stairwell saw them it moved out the way so they ran up the stairs and opened the door to his office.

"Harry what can I do for you my boy" the old headmaster asked him.

"The stone is going to be under siege soon so me and my team are going to get it" harry said indicating to him team with everyone doing something different.

Draco was in full Quincy gear holding his Quincy cross looking ready to do battle agents anything that gets in their way.

Hermione was in long black jeans with Geschichte in her sealed form showing and a black hoody zipped up and you could see the navy blue t-shirt that she wore underneath with a pair of blue and white sneakers.

Vida was wearing a white shirt with a black leather vest over the top of it with some pink on it a long black cape black combat trousers with pink above the pockets and combat boots with some black leather arm guards with a bit of pink on them (The Cloths she wears be for morphine in power rangers mystic force).

The twins wore the exact same cloths a pair of blue jeans red and white sneakers a red and white patched shirt but Fred had broadsword and Gorge held a war axe.

Neville was in a yellow hoody with blue jeans and had some combat boots on with a war hammer.

Percy wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with black shoes.

Daphne was in long black jeans with a black hoody zipped up and you could see the ice blue t-shirt that she wore underneath with a pair of green and white sneakers, she also had 2 daggers in her hands.

Pansy was in long black jeans with a black hoody zipped up and you could see the mint green t-shirt that she wore underneath with a pair of green and white sneakers she was also waring claw gauntlets.

Tonks was in long black jeans with showing a black hoody zipped up and you could see the neon pink t-shirt that she wore underneath with a pair of pink and white sneakers you could see that that she had a whip at her side.

Harry took the soul candy out of Fenrir and went in to his Shinigami form.

"So I see you are ready for battle" the aged head master said to them "well then off you go and make sure that you kill this son of a bitch as the youth say" he said with a smile on his face as the 11 of them made their way to the 3rd floor corridor and when they found the room the 3 headed hound saw them but when it meet harry's gaze it started to whimper.

"SIT" he commanded and it complied and as he walked to trap door and opened it he told them all to rush in and when they fell they fell in to some shrubbery or vines and Neville knowing what to do he told the others.

"Guys this is devil's snare if you keep calm it will not harm you" with that said everyone calmed down and sank thou the roots and carried on walking until they heard a fluttering of wings.

When they got in to the room they saw a broom and above saw winged keys and before anyone could get on the broom hermione grabbed the book that was connected by her waste and showed everyone her doll.

"Zeige Dich Geschichte" the doll now awake hermione opened the book and saw an old key that looked like one that they would need to open the door and started to draw it then when it was drawn she slammed the book closed and shot out a key that would work with the door, so she picked it up and opened the door.

"That was easy" Percy said.

"Yea" they all agreed with the red head and so they moved to the next room where there was a giant chess set and within 3 moves tonks called out.

"Check-mate" the king dropped his sword and then they reached a room where there was nothing but a dead troll.

"By the gods and magic" they all said and ran to the last part of the room when they call heard a terror roar and when they looked they saw a massive being that stood in there way with a bone mask with an elongated nose and a long black clock covering it what had spikes circling around the neck.

"Oh fuck how did one of those get inside Hogwarts" the twins said readying they sword and axe.

"Burn everything - Honoryumaru" harry called his zanpacto then he Draco called upon his bow hermione called for Geschichte now everyone was getting to work draco was at a range taking shots at it, hermione was righting down things like that could boost for the others weapons and when she was done the broadsword could hurt spiritual entities and the same for the other normal weapons, Vida brought out her wand and said an old welsh spell.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior" she yelled and her body started to grow and change in to a giant sprite (Look at power rangers mystic force for her titan form) but she was still dwarfed by the Hollow **"harry what are we facing"** she asked him.

"Menos Grande" was all harry said sanding on her shoulder and so the battle began with draco still firing at the Menos with the others cutting at its legs, hermione drew a sword that Vida could use in her titan form it was massive with gold covering the lot of it with a silver blade and a black leather rap (power rangers operation overdrive sentinel Knight sword form), When Vida got the sword she was taking swings at the hollow when she got the blade imbedded in to the side of the hollow harry started to run down the blade with Honoryumaru blade extended .

"Shinku no honō bakufū (crimson flame blast)" the crimson flame bullet shot at the hollow then commanded Honoryumaru to that to rap around the Menos and when it completely around it "Kasai no yūutsu (fire rapture)" when harry pulled and this thing became a walking torch it still moved forward as Honoryumaru flames was burning it so the others got ideas some wold go fire the rest would go wind so.

Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled "spiritus draconis (Dragon berth)" then hermione started to breath fire and adding to the now on fire Menos.

Draco yelled a spell that he learnt from his useless birthfather "ventos coeli (heavens winds)" then a hurricane sprung to life around the Menos and that as well was now on fire.

Vida thrust her arms out and yelled **"whirlwind"** then a blast of wind was shot out of the giant sprite at flaming giant increasing the flames but it kept moving so harry brought up his hand to the side of his head and brought it down bringing out his hollow mask and used his Zanpacto's signature move once again and this time it burnt it beyond ashes, hermione was also eating some of the reishi and she loved it and with the Menos they moved on to the final task were there was a riddle but all harry his was grab a potion that looked like it and been drank downed the rest of that potion and ran thou the fire not before saying.

"You guys get the headmaster I'll kill this basterd" he said to them then when he was thou the fire we saw his target.

"So the real boy who lived decided to show his face" Quirrell said turning to him and asked "Where is the stone potter" with dead eyes boring deep in to harry's green eyes.

"You must now the rules" harry said with a smile pulling out the stone and then pocketing it when Quirrell jumped at harry but with Honoryumaru so then harry when to cut the arms off Quirrell but only dodged one of the slashes but he did have his wand arm cut off.

" **Let me speak to him"** a deep dark voice said and harry could tell that it was coming from the back of Quirrell's turban and harry could sense that it was turning in to a hollow so when Quirrell removed the cloth from his head and turned around harry could see, a snake like face with crimson red eyes and yellow teeth **"Harry potter or are you harry potter Shihōin. Well why don't you give me that stone and I'll let you join me"** the facesaid.

"Well lord mouldy-shorts I'll have to say no" harry said jumping cutting the other arm off Quirrell and then punched him and when his fist made contact with Voldemort's face he started to burn and harry kept punching him in the face but harry was growing weak after the final punch the, body of Quirrell crumbled to ash harry with hardly any energy walked to a mirror that was in the room and looked in to it and saw himself with his new family his girlfriends but surprisingly he saw lily potter there "what the fuck is she doing there" he asked himself then he turned to leave as a smoky spirit of Voldemort came out of the ash screaming out of it then harry was knocked out.

Harry then woke up in the hospital wing at night with harry back in to his body and then harry saw lily potter walked in to hospital wing in a night gown that was see thou and she was wearing only the gown and a bra.

LEMON WARNING

/

Lily walked up to harry's bed and saw that he was awake before he could do something she flicked her wand the curtains closed, straddled his waste her soaking we pussy wetting his crotch and lustfully kissing harry foresing her tongue into his mouth and started to wrestling for dominance harry's hands moved to her, waste was her hands moved to his hair going thou his messy locks and she could feel something poking her cunt.

"Eager boy aren't you" lily said taking harry off harry's PJ pants showing his 8 inches then she moved in to the 69 position as she started to suck him off while he eats out her pussy.

"So sucking off your birth son gets you hot" he said to her while eating her out then he final came in her mouth and when his cum was in her mouth she came and she came in to harry's waiting mouth then when she then got him hard again then skewered herself, on harry's 8 inches then started to let herself get fucked by harry's dick as she says.

"Your dick is bigger than James's and with him cheating on me with a no good slut. You on the other hand love those around you so I will open my womb for you to have a child in there for you I will be waiting for to be divorced from james to be yours" then started to go faster and faster as she and harry started to groan and then he cum inside her.

He then pick her up and forced his dick in to her ass and she not feeling this much pleasure and started to fuck her hard and fast and cum inside, then shoved his dick back in to her pussy and started to fuck her harder and faster making her moan in a pleasure high that she was drooling "You just want me to get you pregnant don't you little slut" he said to her, while tearing her pussy open and sparing it to the size of his dick.

"Yes make me your bitch fuck me, impregnate me" she yelled as he cum inside her once again and both fall tired.

/

LEMON OVER

After 3 hours the both woke up lily got up off the bed and transfigured a pair of panties and PJ's.

"Why sneak here and most likely get pregnant with my child so why" harry said to his new lover and old mother as he placed hand on her back getting out of the hospital bed.

"Other than James cheating on me with Rita Repulsa (the Rita Repulsa from the power rangers mighty morphin nor the one from one from the 2017 reboot) who a useless two bit witch that is a fat whore that, would love to be the mother of the Boy-Who-Lived so james has been having less sex with me but I can alter his memory's saying that impregnated me but I will now that you are the father and, when I see you and when I see james I feel no love for him and I feel the love that I felt for him I now feel for you" she said to him and kiss him not like a mother but that of a lover "Goodnight and I'll see you on the train in the morning" she said letting him go to sleep and using a notice me not charm on they thing and they one but harry could see as she sawed her hips harry and when she left harry went back to bed.

The next morning everyone was in the hospital wing talking to harry and Dumbledore said "Well what you and your friends did downstairs was secret so it is natural that the whole school knows and your twin is most upset about the fact that you killed Voldemort this time" then everything was going normal until it was time for the house cup and the scores was thus.

Slytherin = 472

Ravenclaw = 425

Hufflepuff = 352

Gryffindor = 312

"Yes Slytherin well done but I have last minuet points to be reworded first more points to Slytherin first to Pansy Parkinson for call the inner beast inside you I award you 50 points.

Slytherin = 522

Ravenclaw = 425

Hufflepuff = 352

Gryffindor = 312

"Next to Daphne Greengrass for figuring out something that most witches and wizard would not have used common sense I award you 20 points".

Slytherin = 542

Ravenclaw = 425

Hufflepuff = 352

Gryffindor = 312

"Next would be the 2 badgers that help out first for getting his friends out of the devils gaze I give Neville Longbottom 10 points".

Slytherin = 542

Ravenclaw = 425

Hufflepuff = 362

Gryffindor = 312

"Next for the pink badger herself Nymphadora Tonks for the fasted games of chess I have ever seen I give 58 points".

Slytherin = 542

Ravenclaw = 425

Hufflepuff = 420

Gryffindor = 312

"Now for the 3 lions that was a part of this quest first to Percy Weasley I award you 50 points for coming up with the plan that was used".

Slytherin = 542

Ravenclaw = 425

Hufflepuff = 420

Gryffindor = 362

"Next to Fred and George Weasley for being 2 of the big hitters of this team so I award 50 points each".

Slytherin = 542

Ravenclaw = 425

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

With now Gryffindor had moved up and Hufflepuff moved down the 2 tables was still clapping but now there was 4 people left to be awarded points "Next to Vida Rocca for showing her most skilled spell that was lost for many generations I award 70 points".

Slytherin = 542

Ravenclaw = 495

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

Cheers start to rise because Slytherin's crown will finally be taken "For the smartest witch of this generation for solving the puzzle without need of the help of the puzzle I award 50 points to Hermione Granger".

Ravenclaw = 545

Slytherin = 542

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

"For a brilliant wind spell that can destroy an army I give Draco Black 50 points"

Ravenclaw = 595

Slytherin = 542

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

"And finally for Harry Potter Shihōin first taming the Cerberus that was guarding the door I award 5 points".

Ravenclaw = 600

Slytherin = 542

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

"Then then for bring the might of the sun to burn you target to something beyond ashes I award 50 points to Harry Potter Shihōin".

Ravenclaw = 650

Slytherin = 542

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

"Finally I award Harry Potter Shihōin 50 points for showing love is greater than hate".

Ravenclaw = 700

Slytherin = 542

Gryffindor = 462

Hufflepuff = 420

"Well I see that a change is in order" the aged headmaster said capping his hands then a wind blew and all the banners changed to that of Ravenclaw from Slytherin then he yelled "Ravenclaw house cup" the entire of the school started to clap and party then everyone was on board harry did a spell that made the room larger than it was.

"So harry I have the some of the channels made first is called magic news I have just need to hire 2 presenters" pansy said as harry work on the thing that is holding the a box that he was tinkering with the box, hermione was righting down electrical objects, Fred and George was helping harry with the box that would hold the lighting stone, draco was working on his sales man approach and it was going well for him, tonks on the other hand was not doing that well she was trying to make a an OS but she was hardly making progress, Percy was righting the warning down that was would go over the box that harry and the twins was working, daphne was having a field day with the 6 people that she has from people that her father has given her, Vida Rocca was writing songs that songs that would be used that are parades from muggle songs, Neville was drawing a floor plan that would be needed for the business and when lily walked in and when she saw what was going on she was confused.

"What are you doing" she asked them.

"Well professor potter we are working on is that harry is going to try modernise the magical world" Neville said to her as he was drawing.

"Well what are the jobs so far" she asked.

"Well I am the door to door sales man, Fred and George are going to be store sales men, pansy is going to be the person that rights scripts and dose times for TV channels and shows, Hermione looks for and dose research on muggle electronics to see what we can build, Percy will do buy the stock that will be needed, Daphne will hire the new people that will work with us, Harry will be the boss obviously but he will get his hands dirty when needed, my mother will be doing all the prising, Vida will be making magical versions of muggle songs and aunt will test the cars" draco said.

"Oh rely I would help Tonks with what she is doing" she said then looked at harry "Oh harry you do now that you have to have 12 wives actually so yea" (like I said before after the current pole you will have to see what the next would be 5 choses plus other and if you pick other put the name In a review then I will add it to the list so think of anything from anime or other things) after an hour on the train they reached the train station they all went their separate ways.

Harry's next week in japan was fun with his family and new son and daughter was born he names his first son Edward and his first daughter May and well for the first time meeting the ice zanpacto user Rukia.


	9. A new year and A new enemy

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

(Phoenix: 3

Draco equiste: 2

Ignister: 1)

During the summer harry got to see his children and one day when he went out shopping for groceries With Bellatrix and his children to the super market and when they was on their way back harry was drinking some ramune while, on their way back they sour the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki.

"Mrs Kuchiki. Why are you following us" harry asked her.

"You have the powers of both a Shinigami and a Hollow so I must make sure that you don't cores trouble" she said looking at him then she looked off in to the horizon "and then there is that boy with captain level reishi"

Before they could ask her what she meant she flash stepped away leaving Harry and Bellatrix alone with the children so they just returned to Urahara's and thanks to magic it was now a mansion on the inside so that when harry was old enough he could have all his wives live there.

" **That was eventful"** Honoryumaru said to harry.

When they entered the mansion harry sour his Hogwarts letter along with Draco's so they both along with Yoruichi and Narcissa after they got their books and other things and when they returned Draco fond a letter that terrified him to the core.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed for 5 minutes strait.

"Draco what is it" Harry asked him after he was done screaming.

"Well my basterd of a birth father has made a marriage contract between me and Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's little sister" and just as he said that Daphne and her family showed up with a pissed looking Daphne but one kiss from harry manged to let draco speak because she killed him "Daphne I swear on my life and magic that I did not now about this" and with that said a white light showing that he said the truth about this.

After the Greengrass family calmed down that got down to helping harry change the contracted to that Draco will Astoria Greengrass when they finish school but he will tack the last name of Percival thanks to Narcissa being his mother and the title that she would gain as lady Percival so Draco and Astoria would be called Draco and Astoria Percival.

And so the day came when they was going to go back to Hogwarts and so when they got on to the Hogwarts express with the Business Group got in to the carriage and with tonks tipping on her, laptop with a pregnant lily helping her as they with some code that was making an OS that works for the computer's that will be in the wizarding world and they decided it would be called "LUX" meaning light, Pansy has named the company WBC Which stands for Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation that had only had 4 show so far which was WBC News, WBC Sports, WBC Proms and Doctor Who, Hermione Give the television Prices to Draco so that he could owl them to his mother, Draco and the Twins was reading the information that could be used to when selling them, Percy was wring down that that they need one so that they could have one to be the test for when they mass produce them, Vida was re-writing Sabaton Last stand so that it would be one of the first songs sung, Daphne was getting ready to hire some of the 7th years so that they could join the company, while harry and Nevil look's over the blue prints of a TV so that they could get the configuration right.

"So how are thing on your end Kamereon-chan, Tora-chan" harry asked Tonks and Lily.

"Well we are making progress and are nearly done typing it up" tonks said be for saying "Now it is complete we just need a logo for the company"

"Oh I have been doing that while tonks has been doing that I have been drawing the a logo that we could use the computer side of the business and here it is" lily then heled up a sketch pad and the drawing on was that was that of a Tiger head with a wand in its moth and the reflective side of a CD behind it.

"…" everyone in the compartment was silent encoding the Doll and Zanpakuto at the peace of art in front of them and then they sour a blue flying car with Samual Potter and Ronald Weasley going past the window.

"Was that…" Fred started.

"Samual Potter…" George said after him.

"And…" Percy added.

"Ronald Weasley…" Daphne said confused.

"In…" Pansy contused.

"A…"Hermione asked.

"Flying…"Vida slightly confused said.

"Blue…" Tonks said.

"Car" Nevil finished for them all with harry and lily looking pissed.

"That do good useless son of mine that is the most stupid fucking thing that basterd has ever done" lily said.

"I'll send Hedwig to Hogwarts so that the teachers will have to get the fucktards" and with that harry sent Hedwig off to the school while lily was fuming and got a howler ready to give to Samual while Percy sent a letter to his mother by his owl and tell her what happened, when the train pulled up Daphne said bye to her sister and they got in a carriage and everyone saw a something pulling the carriage to the castle and they sour a Blue car drive thou the forest.

When they got in to the great hall they and the sorted hat sang it song then the sorting began then all the students when off to bed but harry suddenly felt something in the school was not right.

Down below in the bowels of the school there stood a person stood in front of a statue of the head of one of the founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry there it was the head of Salazar Slytherin the most cunning of all the houses of Hogwarts.

"There are many of the Mud-bloods in the school and as well as Blood traders I as your hair swear it I will kill them all and have the monster end there worthless lives in the name of the greatest hose" a voice said with a boy and girl's voice mixed in to one as if it was fused together all of the flames lit up showing a girl that looks to be a girl in her first year holding a Black diary in her hands that seemed to give off a dark vibe.

"I will kill all of them in your name then I will move to the rest of the world wiping them out for the face of the earth then all pure bloods will rule the wizarding world no not just the wizarding world the whole world will be in the rule of pure bloods so that it can you who rules the world the real true hair of the sacred house of Slytherin" and she turned around and when she was walking out a hissing was being echoed from around her getting louder and louder.


	10. Gilderoy lockhar is an idiot

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

(Phoenix: 6

Draco equiste: 4

Ignister: 1)

The next morning came around with Harry, Draco and Hermione doing down to breakfast and as they talked about each other's summer they soar 2 owls with red letters in there becks, heading to Samual and Ron when it hit the table and they read it the letters burst open and turned to each other.

"You can go first" The first letter said in a female like voice that sounded a lot like the mother of the twins.

"Ok" the second letter said in the voice of lily potter "SAMUAL GODRIC POTTER TO YOU NOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. AND IF YOU DON'T WELL LET ME TELL YOU HAVE BROUT SHAME TO THE POTTER FAMILY THAT YOUR BOTHER IS TRYING TO FIX AT THIS CURRENT MOMENT IN TIME SO IF YOU AT LEAST GAINED SOME BRAIN CELLS FROM ME YOU WOULD GO UP TO HIM AND APOLOJISE, BUT I WAS WRONG YOU ARE TO MUTH LIKE YOUR FATHER AN COMPLET IDIOT, NOW I AS A TEACHER HERE AT HOGWARTS WILL BE KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON YOU AND IF YOU SO MUTCH AS GO A MILLIMETER OUT OF LINE THEN YOU WILL BE DENT HOME!" it showed at him then burst in to flames. Now everyone was looking at samual and the look that he was sending harry and the angry look on harry's face and if looks could kill samual would be dead and then some and harry started to wright a letter to send to the daily prophet.

Now it was the turn of the howler for Ron Weasley.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DEAR YOU STEAL THAT CAR?! NOW I DON'T NOW WHAT YOU TEACHERS ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT YOU STEALING A CAR I WOULD'T HAVE BEEN SUPREISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I THOURT WHIT WE CAME BACK AND IT WAS GONE?! NOW IF IT WAS NOT FOR THE LETTER FROM DUBELLDOR AND PERCY LAST NIGHT I THOUR YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND SAMUAL COULD HAVE BOTH HVE DIED! I AM COMPLETELY DISCUSTED AT YOUR ACTIONS YOUNG MAN AND NOW YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIARY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIERLY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRATE HOME!" then the red letter turned to the youngest Weasley and said in a nicer voice "Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud" then the letter turned back to Ron and blew a raspberry at him be for it start it tear itself up.

Now the rest of the Weasley family was glaring holes in the head of their brother because of his stupidly and so McGonagall said at the top of her voice "200 points from Gryffindor for each of you" and now all of Gryffindor was glaring holes in to the 2 second years because they now only had 62 points in their hour glass.

During the rest of the day the lions tried their best to go gain back some ground so that they could get back to third plase and then get first if not second on the and during the first 2 days they managed to earn back 100 points.

When the ravens, snakes, lions and badgers was having one of their newly combined lessons Herbology you could see the anger on the face of the Herbology for 3 reasons and their names was Gilderoy Lockhart, Ronald Weasley and Samual Potter. The first tried to, "Teach" her how to handle dangerous plants, the Seconded was one of the reasons that the Whomping Willow hade most of its branches in a sling, and the last one was an annoying boy that did not care for the anything that was not himself.

"To day we are going to be working with Mandrakes. Now can anyone tell what a Mandrake is" professor Sprout asked the class, as hands of red, blue and yellow flew up, the red lions so that they could get points back from what the 2 idiots did the other day, the blue ravens was just so that they could see if they was right and the yellow badgers was just trying to show there head of house that they now about their favourite subject.

"Ok miss granger" the professor asked.

"Mandrakes or Mandragora is a powerful restorative it is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed, to their original state, and the cry is also fatal to anyone that hears it" said Hermione adding something that professor Sprout was going to ask.

"Well done miss granger take 20 points for getting it correct and take another 20 points for reading my mind" she said the last part jokingly "Now when you are dealing with Mandrakes you have to grip their roots with a firm hand but first you must wear ear muffs so that the scream will not kill you and because there Mandrakes are baby's there cry will not kill you but you will be unconscious for about 1 or 2 hours give for take half an hour"

And so she pulled plant out of the earth that is was in and as soon as it was out of the plant pot it started to cry so cloud that all the students was holding the ear muffs closed and then she put the Mandrake in a new plant pot and put some more dirt in the pot, while doing that Ron fainted.

"Weasley has been neglecting his ear muffs" the professor said and harry could see a small smile on her face but it was soon erased when a boy from Gryffindor said no mam he had just fainted and she told the rest of us to, leave him alone and so we did, and we all pulled our Mandrakes of their soil and samual potter got his finger bit trying to tickle the plat so when they was walking back to the castle, Harry, Draco and hermione passed the first yours on their way to Herbology with the youngest Weasley in that group and they could sense something was off with her, so harry has asked his future sister-in-law/daughter-in-law to keep an eye on her during their lessons together.

During the rest of the day the bronze ravens (Harry, Hermione and Draco) was going about their business and helping each other with homework and other thins that was part of the business idea and so we find the whole group in a room that was given them by Dumbledore so that they could do their idea without disturbing the whole school finding out beforehand.

"Daphne how many of the seventh years have you questioned about joining the business" harry as he, Neville and the twins was working over a TV that it was like it was toning them as no matter what they tried they could not get a clear feed from, the pitcher from Pansy that had a camera in front of her while she was doing some homework.

"It's going well I have 21 people interested. 9 Gryffindors 3 male and 6 female, 5 from Slytherin 3 male and 2 female, 6 from Ravenclaw 1 male and 5 female and finally 1 Hufflepuff and that is male and that is all I got so for alpha-kun" she said to him as she looked over the CV's that was given and made sure they was right for the job.

"Ok Lily, tonks what do the both of you have for me" he asked almost getting a clear pitcher as he told the twins to help Draco as he and Neville could handle it from there.

"Well we are working on making a wizard version of the internet and so for it is nearly done and when that is done we can launch the internet Brower that we have also finished and I have also finished drawing the logo for the automobile part of the business" lily said, showing them a crow that was flying a burring tire in its talons with a banner that said "Bellor's Wells".

The others thought was good and so that was the second logo made for the different parts of the business then they went to the next class and that was sadly DATDA (Defence against the Dark Art's) and wit the most useless man on the earth Gilderoy Lockhart but the Copper Ravens called his Gayroy Loackfart so when they went in to his class they sat at the very back of the, class room so that the blond ponce would not be any wear near them.

"Now ladies and gentlemen let me introduce your Defence against the Dark Art's teacher for this year…me" the blond ponce said with a smile that made harry sick in his mouth "Now be for I start Teaching I will hand out this test and then we will see how much you really now"

And when the test was handed out the questions on it was things like. (I am going to do all the "Questions" and then I will do what harry will put for each answer)

(1) What is Gileroy's favourite colour?

(2) What is Gileroy's secret ambition?

(3) What, is you're in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

(4) How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?

(5) In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee?

(6) Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs?

(7) Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post?

(8) Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile?

(9) Which is the person name which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick?

(10) How Did Gilderoy Lockhart beat the werewolf?

(11) What is Gileroy's favourite Food?

(12) What is Gileroy's favourite Drink?

(13) What is Gileroy's favourite Desert?

(14) If Gilderoy Lockhart was going to go on Holladay were would he go?

(15) What is the most important thing remember when facing a dark character? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(16) Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever suffered any illness? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(17) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's recommended for preventing hair-mussing what facing ghouls? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(18) How was Gilderoy Lockhart able to defeat the werewolf in hand to hand combat? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(19) What was the secret weapon that we used to defeat the yeti? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(20) How did Gilderoy Lockhart track down the yeti? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(21) How did Gilderoy Lockhart defeat the yeti? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(22) How dose Gilderoy Lockhart recommend keeping your robes wrinkle-free during a confrontation with a vampire? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(23) What is the name of the first crush of Gilderoy Lockhart?

(24) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his first year of Hogwarts?

(25) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his second year of Hogwarts?

(26) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his third year of Hogwarts?

(27) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his fourth year of Hogwarts?

(28) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his fifth year of Hogwarts?

(29) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his sixth year of Hogwarts?

(30) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his final year of Hogwarts?

(31) What house did Gilderoy Lockhart get sorted in to during his time at Hogwarts?

(32) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite book in the Muggle world?

(33) How many places dose Gilderoy Lockhart sell his books?

(34) Who dose Gilderoy Lockhart love so much?

(35) What is Gileroy's favourite song?

(36) What is Gileroy's favourite place in the world?

(37) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's most remembered for doing?

(38) Who is Gilderoy Lockhart's mortal enemy?

(39) Why did Gilderoy Lockhart save the children of the vampire queen?

(40) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's Mother?

(41) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's Father?

(42) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's first born elder sister?

(43) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's seconded born elder sister?

(44) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's pet dog?

(45) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's pet cat?

(46) When did Gilderoy Lockhart find the cure to being a werewolf?

(47) When did Gilderoy Lockhart find the cure to being a vampire?

(48) Name the presents that Gilderoy Lockhart at for his 7 Christmas's at Hogwarts?

(49) How did Gilderoy Lockhart get the information out of the vampire?

(50) Name Gilderoy Lockhart's girlfriend?

(51) Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever been married?

(52) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's familiar?

(53) Were dose Gilderoy Lockhart buy all of his things?

(54) When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?

Then when the test was given out he walked back to the front of the class room and said "Begin"

" _Is he serious of this question_ " harry said to honoryumaru.

" **Well he is a bigger idiot than your brother and that is saying something"** the fire dragon said back to him then getting a devious **"harry why don't you answer the questions that truly are what it is"** she said with a dragon like smile and harry getting the Idea started to do the answers.

(1) What is Gileroy's favourite colour? Luminous pink

(2) What is Gileroy's secret ambition? To make one trillion galleons

(3) What, is you're in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? Being a total baka more so that my brother

(4) How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award? He actually won and it was more than once

(5) In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? She just looked at him

(6) Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs? With a loli

(7) Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post? NO

(8) Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? The tooth passed troll gizz-asel

(9) Which is the person name which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick? Haven't clues

(10) How Did Gilderoy Lockhart beat the werewolf? By forting

(11) What is Gileroy's favourite Food? Ox balls

(12) What is Gileroy's favourite Drink? Monster Energy

(13) What is Gileroy's favourite Desert? Cake

(14) If Gilderoy Lockhart was going to go on Holladay were would he go? Well I would send him to the bowls of hell

(15) What is the most important thing remember when facing a dark character? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves)

(16) Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever suffered any illness? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) Verbal diarrhoea

(17) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's recommended for preventing hair-mussing what facing ghouls? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) Hag gel garneted to get your hair gelled or your money back

(18) How was Gilderoy Lockhart able to defeat the werewolf in hand to hand combat? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) in a module gundam suit

(19) What was the secret weapon that we used to defeat the yeti? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) he knows hoe to use a weapon…I did not now that I then his WAND because he is trained in a WAND

(20) How did Gilderoy Lockhart track down the yeti? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) he asked people were to find it

(21) How did Gilderoy Lockhart defeat the yeti? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) the same as the werewolf in a module gundam suit

(22) How dose Gilderoy Lockhart recommend keeping your robes wrinkle-free during a confrontation with a vampire? (This question was in sinnercharly's Pack of Wolves) he just asked Gilmore

(23) What is the name of the first crush of Gilderoy Lockhart? Stephanie Meyer

(24) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his first year of Hogwarts? Bad

(25) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his second year of Hogwarts? Terrible

(26) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his third year of Hogwarts? Crap

(27) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his fourth year of Hogwarts? Pants

(28) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his fifth year of Hogwarts? So bad it's not even funny

(29) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his sixth year of Hogwarts? Not good

(30) How did Gilderoy Lockhart do during his final year of Hogwarts? Absolutely shit that it is a miracle that he passed

(31) What house did Gilderoy Lockhart get sorted in to during his time at Hogwarts? Hufflepuff and I still feel sorry for my so many times great grandmother Helga

(32) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite book in the Muggle world? Twilight written by the devil woman Stephanie Meyer

(33) How many places dose Gilderoy Lockhart sell his books? Only England thank kami

(34) Who dose Gilderoy Lockhart love so much? Himself

(35) What is Gileroy's favourite song? Gay bar or YMCA

(36) What is Gileroy's favourite place in the world? A Gay bar

(37) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's most remembered for doing? Being a basterd

(38) Who is Gilderoy Lockhart's mortal enemy? Any one richer than him

(39) Why did Gilderoy Lockhart save the children of the vampire queen? They put a stake the their own harts to get away from him

(40) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's Mother? Jade

(41) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's Father? Jackal

(42) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's first born elder sister? Elizabeth

(43) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's seconded born elder sister? Elsa

(44) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's pet dog? Kujo

(45) What is the name of Gilderoy Lockhart's pet cat? Pussy

(46) When did Gilderoy Lockhart find the cure to being a werewolf? There is no cure

(47) When did Gilderoy Lockhart find the cure to being a vampire? There is no cure

(48) Name the presents that Gilderoy Lockhart at for his 7 Christmas's at Hogwarts? All Santa got him was Cole

(49) How did Gilderoy Lockhart get the information out of the vampire? Just by being there

(50) Name Gilderoy Lockhart's girlfriend? The devil woman Stephanie Meyer

(51) Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever been married? The devil woman Stephanie Meyer

(52) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's familiar? He has one …wow

(53) Were dose Gilderoy Lockhart buy all of his things? Gilmore's glorious goods

(54) When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be? June the sixth and A life

And when harry was done with his test he handed his test back to Lockhart waiting for the actual lesson to begin were his stated to say that people got their answers I've wrong or well brown nosing like lavender brown was and that got the lions 100 points back to them then he walked and started.

"Now it is my job to help protect you from the evil in this world" he said walking over to a cloth that was on his desk that covering a cage and harry got a bad feeling knowing what was going to happen harry got his wand ready and when the blond ponce pulled off the cloth as Harry, Draco, Neville, Daphne, Pansy and hermione face palmed at seeing the pixies.

"Pixies" Samual potter said with a smile on his face.

"Fealty picked Cornish pixies now let me see how you handle them" and so all the pixies started coursing havoc in the room and so he used a spell "Peskipiksi Pestsernomi" and a pixy took his wand and thou it out the window then then he was taking shelter in his office leaving it for the Bronze Ravens to deal with the pixie problem.

"Well that happened" Draco said to harry with a smile on his face then turned to the pixies in front of them and did the same spell that harry did against his brother along with Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy and Neville did the same.

"Call to the beast inside: Hunt dire wolf" Harry said as the crimson and black energy formed a dire wolf that was waiting for the other animals.

"Call to the beast inside: Roar lioness" Hermione said calling out a violet lioness that stood by harry's dire wolf.

"Call to the beast inside: Run leopard" Draco said calling out a pure white leopard that stood on the left side of the dire wolf.

"Call to the beast inside: Fly high Falcon" Pansy said summoning a flacon made of pink energy that was flying above the ethereal dire wolf.

"Call to the beast inside: forage ice fox" Daphne called to an ice blue fox that stood next to the Lioness.

"Call to the beast inside: leap toad" Neville called to his toad spirt that came out net to the leopard in a green energy.

With all 5 spirt animals started to gather the pixies back around the cage with the dire wolf barking out orders to the others and the other teachers with harry and the others concentrating on keeping the, ethereal animals around so that all the pixies could be court, a couple of the pixies thought that they escape thou the window, but the falcon got to them just be for they could get out the window, the ones that tried to get out the door the toad used it's tong to get them back in the room soon the other students, that was in the class room was watching the 5 of them work as one then all 5 animals brought them back in to the cage that was in the class room and the toad locked it as the dire wolf threw the last one in the cage and the 5 beasts dissipated as the blond pones stuck his head out the room and said.

"Ok class I want you to right what was used to defeat the pixies and that will be it for today's lesson" he said "OH and fifty points to those who got them back in the cage" and then everyone turned to the other teachers in the room.

"First to mister Neville Longbottom I award 50 points for making sure that no pixies got out this door" professor Sprout said to him with pride.

"Second and third I award 5o points to each to Miss Pansy Parkinson and Miss Daphne Greengrass for not letting one of those small buggers for getting out of the windows and for being as cunning of a fox to trick them" professor Snape said with a grin on his face that did not belong there.

"And finally to Mr Shihōin-Potter, Mr Black and Miss Granger I award 50 points each for exhalant skills that would make anyone in a tournament green with envy" professor Flitwick said with a grin that only would be seen on harry with a wolf smile.


	11. The hunt of a monster

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

(Phoenix: 9

Draco equiste: 4

Ignister: 3

In the next 3 chapters I will have the new name for harry)

(First I would like to say I am sorry for not updating in a long time I have had righters block for a while and work and now I have the perfect chapter for you lot _(I think)_ now then let us begin)

During the weeks at Hogwarts everything was normal with Hannah and Angeline stared to date harry and go on a few dates with them and with Samual potter tried to be better then harry and harry doing what he does best beat his brother in everything that is in Hogwarts and then Samual potter in the middle of the great hall got a surprise.

"You and dad are getting a what!" he yelled in the middle of the hall.

"A divorce" Lily said to him and you see the smile on her face when she said that.

"But why" He asked looking at her.

"Because of 3 reasons, the first is that he is cheating on me with Rita Repulsa, the second I am cheating on him with someone else and third I am pregnant with that person's baby and I am glad about that" and as she said that her smile grew and samual's skin got whiter after each reason.

Now the whole of Hogwarts was buzzing will except a few and they was trying to find out just who was the father of the half sibling of the best and worst Hogwarts students, and so the almighty betting pole started up with the bets on the side of professor Snape and a single bet on harry.

And so lesson went on with this talk going on and with each passing day samual potter was getting mad, now not mad at his father or himself no he was mad at his mother and brother so we trying to find a way to beat, harry this time and show him that the lions always beat the ravens in everything and so the next day when harry was doing the designs for the microwave samual potter walked up to him.

"I Samual Godric Potter challenge you to a wizard duel" he said and then looked at his brother.

With a board look on his face harry looked up at his twin brother and said "I Harrison James Potter Shihōin except the challenge you have given to the wizard duel when shall it be" he asked him with an even more board look on his face with the teachers look on as well.

"Now" was all the Bastard who lived said.

And so the teachers was setting up the duelling station for their duel and harry got himself ready for the duel.

"Style" he asked his opponent.

"Anything goes except the 3 unforgivable" he replied.

And when the headmaster told them to begin harry summoned a dome of stone surrounding him getting a spell ready and so samual potter was firing spells at the dome hoping to get past it and when he did we was hit by a river of water and everyone could here harry chanting.

"Beast of the deep seas hear my call

Show my enemy's what it is like to fall

Bring fear in their destruction

Bring fear in their obliteration

Once I call thy name

They shall fall all the same

Now rise

Leviathan dragon"

When harry finished the chant all the water started to form in to a snake like body with 6 long pointed legs, 6 wings formed next as well as a dorsal fin on its head along with 5 spikes, then the beast burst out of the water and now with it purple scales and it raised it to look at Samual and so, harry give the signal for it to attack and so it did, as it fired a large blast of water at him with him just managing to get out of the way of the surging water that would have knocked him out, and so he started to fire spells at harry but the dragon shielded him from any harm.

"Brother you should now that when you summon a monster from the realm of shadows you have to defeat them first before you get to the summoner" harry said when he fired a spell at his brother and so samual had first deal with the snake dragon thing, but as well as his brother.

Half an hour went past as samual tried to get past the beast and the students was getting bored and so was harry and so he dismissed the dragon and it turned to a large pool of water and so harry used a new elemental spell that he has been trying for a long time now.

"Power water" the water started to form around harry's arms and then it shot at samual at the seep of an Olympic runner and it knocked him down and so harry call lightning to his fist said "Mjölnir Thunder" and when we said that he punched the floor and lightning started to arc towards samual and well for a second time samual was extra crispy.

Now that harry was a little richer he was happy and so he went on with his day and then the night of Halloween the ghosts of Hogwarts was have a death day for sir nick and harry was invited so harry and all the team went to the party with harry truly cutting off sir Nicholas's head and with him joining the headless hunt and when they was on their way back they all could tell something was off.

"Everyone on guard" harry said as he lead them getting ready to draw his zanpacto, and then all the group but Neville could smell blood.

"Tear" "Kill" "Rip" a voice said that only harry could hear and when they was getting closer and then they saw something move down the hall and they all followed but it escaped them and when they was on their way back they sour a lot of students, so harry got back in to his body and heard the janitor yelling at samual potter for killing it pet and then all the team could smell blood again and looked and seen a, red writing on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware" is what it read and it was writing that was in some kind of blood.

"Um not to save my idiot brother or anything but he did not do this" harry spoke up with Mr filch letting samual go and turn to harry and the look on his face and the look on Dumbledore's face said to carry on "When me and my fiends was coming back from Sir Nicholas Death day party and when we was on our way back our animal forms was getting jumpy, and told us to be alert because we are all hunters with the exertion of Neville, so we saw something run down the hall and we all ran after it but we lost it" harry said and then looked at the wall and heard a voice in his head that was not his zanpacto.

" **The monster has been awoken and is on the hunt once again"** harry could only guess that it was the voice of Hogwarts and so he replied to Dumbledore what Hogwarts had said and he did not look good and said for the students to made their way to bead except for the prefects and harry's team that Dumbledore names the knights of Hogwarts.

"I want each teacher with an animagus so that they could have a better chance of finding the monster and the prefects are to watch the entrances of their dorms now move out"

And the teams were thus: (Animagus on the right and the non on the Left and I will say what animal forms they are)

Snape and McGonagall (cat)

Sprout and Neville (toad)

Gilderoy and Lily (fox)

Flitwick and Pansy (Falcon)

Burbage and Fred (Beagle)

Dumbledore and Harry (Dire wolf) (yes no animagus Dumbledore)

Filch and George (Beagle)

Hagrid and Percy (German Shepherd)

Hooch and Vida (Pixy)

Kettleburn and Draco (Leaped)

Pince and Hermione (Lioness)

Pomfrey and Tonks (Chameleon)

Sinistra and Daphne (Arctic Fox)

Trelawney and Angeline (Tiger)

Vector and Hannah (Doe)

And all them went there way thou out the school with the with the every so often picking up a trail then losing it again but with the animal instinct they was lead to the bath rooms and the toilets or any place with pipes but then they pick up a train and it goes somewhere else and they got nothing by the end of the night and so the teachers let the animagus have a day off for trying to find the, beast.

For next few days the knights of Hogwarts started to try and find a way the monster got in to the school or what the monster is and so the 13 of them split in to teams of 8 and 5, the team of 8 started to look at the main crime sine while the team of 5 went to the library and try and find any creature that can petrify anything and both teams was pulling up blanks well until.

"What do you mean that my sister is diapering during the knight" Fred, George and Percy said at the same time at Astoria and her friend Luna.

"We don't now but when or what time but during the night she just disappears then after 90 minutes she shows up and every time we ask her questions she just brushes us off and she is getting paler and paler each day and I think she is talking to herself which is crazy" Astoria said to them with harry and hermione looking offended.

The Weasleys looked at harry and hermione to see if she could have a zanpacto or be a bount but they shook their heads and then they asked if she carries anything that she did not before and they said a black leather diary and so when they was in the great hall that night harry made it a point to walk Angeline to her table and give her a kiss before walking past Ginny Weasley and harry could feel something from the diary and it was something dark.

" **Harry that book is something evil and makes my flames crawl It's like a hollow"** Honoryumaru said to him and nodded his head and he knew that something was up with that book and he himself was sacred and then all the Knights, Lily and McGonagall heads snapped to the stares of the school and they call ran in their animal forms to get there faster with the teachers and students behind them but the animagus slowed down and they shook their heads at the large group and that said, that they have nothing and this monster is once again.

After a long time a student asked about the chamber of secrets and they was told that there was indeed a monster in the school but that got to harry and so he decided to look in to the chamber of the founders or as it is being called now the den.

"Ok Salazar's books" harry said to himself and so he started to look over the shelves of the book cases that was in the room and their he found it and once he read it and it said that it was the protector of the school, and only sending it out when the school had someone that would harm the students and the school to self but, but he could tell it was a snake like creature and that was it.


	12. The Golden lion vs The Mad Bluger

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

(Phoenix: 13

Draco equiste: 6

Ignister: 4)

During the weeks that is leading up to Christmas the teachers at Hogwarts was becoming more and more worried about the students and the ponce that was named Gilderoy Lockhart started to "Hunt the beast" so that he could "Kill it" but today was the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, Harry vs Samual.

When the boys was hunting the snitch the boys was thinking _"I have to get the snitch"_ while harry was thinking " _We know it is a type of snake but what snake can petrify animals and people"_ and while thinking this a bulger was flying state at Samual and so began the grate chase between the golden lion and the man bulger.

"While the Dire wolf of Raven claw is hunting for the snitch Samual potter is getting hunted by a bulger" the announcer says and the twins start going round asking for bets to see if the Basterd-Who-Lived was going to live or die and then they got detention by McGonagall.

When harry got the snitch after 50 minutes and saw his twin still getting chased by the he decided that enough was enough and he started to fly towards his twin and the bulger that was in the chase of the golden lion.

"Yo Baka (idiot)" harry called to his brother.

"Yea" Said Baka answered.

"Get ready to move" harry said as he started with harry started to gather spirit energy in to his hand "O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south!" harry chanted with his palm out as a red orb of energy started to, form in his hand "Hadou 31: Shakkahō" the red orb of energy shot out and hit the bulger and the shock wave nocked harry and Samual off their brooms with harry not being agile like a can so he landed orderly and broke his arm.

Oh and Samual breaking his leg when he fell.

When harry was heling his arm that is when the ponce came strutting forward to the boys and when he drew his wand harry using his spirit energy to heal his arm faster while Gilderoy Lockhart said a heling spell that got rid of their bones and so harry kicked him in the jewels and walked to the hospital wing curing.

When the boys was in the hospital they was drinking the potion that was re-growing the bones that was in the limps that's had diapered.

It took the boy around a week to re-grow the bones and so harry send Fenrir to tell Dumbledore that the Knights are going to assemble.

"So harry what did you want to tell me" the headmaster asked him with the other knights around them.

"When I was in the hospital wing after you brought in the little boy with the camera and before that I heard my brother talk to a house elf, that tried to stop my brother to come to school and so he sent the bulger after him" harry said to him.

"What was the house elf's name" the headmaster asked.

"Dobby" harry said and Draco look with a shocked face.

"Are you sure H" he asked his Soon to be Step-Father.

"Yea. Why?"

"That is the name of my "Father's" house elf" he said to him as hermione look and red about house elves and read out loud.

"A house elf can use magic to find a hole in a place in barriers and could apparate in and out of a place and they cannot be stopped from getting in and out" she read out to them.

"Well that explains it" Dumbledore said.

"Explains what" the twins said at the exact same time.

"Why your brother's could not get on the plat form or on to the train" he said to them.

"So the house elf could stop them getting on the train, with just a small part of his magic then, also to give a bulger the power to keep hunting him" Percy said thinking out loud while everyone was thinking "Boss was there anything else that the Dobby said" he said turning to harry.

(The names of harry.

Draco = H or Mamachichi

Hermione + Vida = Alpha

The Twins + Angelina + Hannah = Harrykins

Percy + Neville = Boss

Daphne + Bellatrix + Narcissa + Pansy + Luna (when I add her as harry's wife) = Puppy

Lily + Tonks = Harry)

"Yes when my brother asked if it was Voldemort was the person that realest the monster and that is a NO" harry said to him thinking on what he read in the DEN and then it started to click in his head "I think that I know what we are facing" he said.

"What is it Puppy" Daphne asked.

"I think that we are facing and that is a basilisk but the problem is that we have to find the chamber first and that is like finding a needle in a hay stack but I think it is one of the bathrooms" harry said.

"Well we will look at the bathroom to knight but in about 2 hours there will be a duelling club set up by Gilderoy Lockhart" as soon as Dumbledore said Gilderoy Lockhart everyone's face fell.

"Why did you hire him" lily asked.

"He was the only one that applied" he said and that spoke for it all.

And so they all made it down to the classes and then in to the duelling club with the ponce and just to save the righter from righting down what happens in the duelling club let's just say that that is happened in this order.

He introduced himself in a stupid way.

Got his ass kicked by Snape.

Got Samual and harry on to the stage and Samual got his ass kicked.

Samual summoned a snake and it was manda harry's pet snake and so it turned on samual.

When the twins and Percy was walking thou the corridor to the DEN and when they was there they found there sister with a black book that they never seen before and so Percy had to use his prefect status to take to the book from her.

"Hay" Fred.

"Percy" Gorge.

"Was" Fred.

"That" Gorge.

"A" Fred.

"Good" Gorge.

"Idea" Fred.

"To" Gorge.

"Do" Fred.

"That" Gorge.

"Yes it was because I can feel something off with this thing and I don't know why but I do" Percy asked.

So the boys took the book to harry and when harry seen the book he summoned his zanpacto ready to fight a hollow and started to look around for it and hermione was looking hungry as well.

"Are you 2 ok" Pansy asked and before they could answer Draco walked in to the DEN and got his spirt bow ready and now the not spirt users was confused.

"What is going on why does harry have a black katana, what is that glowy thing that Draco has and why is hermione is hungry" lily asked and so Pansy pulled her to the side and explained it to her and then she was court up.

"Where is the hollow" harry and Draco asked.

"Where is my food" Hermione demanded.

"All we have is a book" the 3 said at the exact same time.

And so lily picked the book up and when it got closer to harry his eyes turned yellow and you could tell he was fighting something and that something was whatever it wanted to get at the book.

" **Harry that book has something simulates to your inner hollow and it is almost a hollow"** Honoryumaru said to harry and harry told that the Knights and then they give it to lily to give it to Dumbledore.

Then for the rest of the weeks Hagrid was accused for releasing the beast again, harry meet Aragog and his children, and finally the book diapered from the headmasters and harry and the others with good noses and so something that pissed harry off to no end was who was in the hospital wing and it was,Hermione.


	13. The naga and Hidden potentshal

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

(Phoenix: 17

Draco equiste: 11

Ignister: 7)

(Sorry for the wait I have had work and Christmas so sorry but here is my apology another chapter of harry shihoin)

When Harry and the others got to the hospital wing Harry froze in his place anger start to rise in him so much that the surrounding area was staring to heat up as well so much so that all the water around him started to evaporate.

"Harry you need to calm down" Tonks told him but as was getting closer to him the heat was rising and his eyes was no longer the green that she loved it was the hollow gold with a raging fire behind them.

Harry just turned around and pulled out his wand and summoned Manda "Were issss it" he asked the snake.

"I cans ssssense it in the bottom of the casssstle" the purple snake replied as it coiled itself on the floor.

"Were issss the opaings to the champer of sssecretssss" harry asked he said walking out of the hospital wing with the rest of the Knights following him, getting ready for battle leaving lily with hermione so that whoever did this was going to the pits of hell for the rest of their life.

Manda was leading them the bathroom on the 3rd floor, harry thanked him and sent him back to his home and then summoned Fenrir, took the soul candy from him and sent him to act normal for him anyway.

"Ok I'm a little calm now I want this place checked from top to bottom go" harry told them his orders as everyone got there weapons ready harry kept a hand on Honoryumaru as he walked and then he sensed a ghost in…one of the toilets?

So he walked over to the toilet and pushed the door open to see a ghost that looked to be In there first year crying, and when she looked at him she started to cry more.

"Who are you" harry asked gently as he looked at her.

"Myrtle warren" she said crying less as harry kneeled down to her.

"Well Myrtle how is it you are here and why are you crying" harry asked as the other knight walked over to see what was going on.

"Well I here because I always annoy people so I live…..Un-live here and people can skip past me and the reason to why I'm crying is because I was being bullied the day I died" she said as harry wiped the teas away from her eyes.

"Well I can help you go to a place where you can find a family and properly find other things but we need to know how you died" harry asked.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful, it happened right in here. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, a different language; I think it must've been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then... I died." The ghost said then she moved from where she was to one of the taps and pointed to it "The Boy was standing here" she said as she got ready to go to the next world.

Harry drew Honoryumaru and then move to the girl turning the blade in his hand with the pommel pointed to Myrtle "Will it hurt" she asked and harry just shook his head and pommel on her for head and preformed a Konsō, Myrtle was then turned in to a orb of Reiryoku that shot out the window leaving the knights of Hogwarts ready to face the Monster.

When tonks was over by the tap and saw a snake on the side of the top and she told the others as they got ready harry told it to open as the sink diapered leaving an a opening at smelled of death and decay "Shall we" the twins said together as they jumped down with the rest following them.

As there were walking harry called "Burn everything – Honoryumaru" as harry's Zanpacto come to life, with harry asking as torch bearer they passed a giant snake skin so harry shrunk it down.

"What?" he asked as the others looked at him but soon they forgot and kept moving until they got to a massive door with snakes on it.

"Well if this is not the door to the chamber of secrets, I don't know what is" Draco said getting his bow ready, Vida got her wand at the ready as the wind around her started to pick up, Fred drew his great sword with it now looking like Glamdring with flames surrounding it, Gorge got his war axe out and it looked like Gimli's also with wind surrounding it, Neville had his Warhammer in his hands ready to crush some skulls, Percy got his wand ready, Tonks hair changed to red and fiery and she grabbed her whip, Pansy got her claws ready for the fight and Daphne got her daggers ready now as all of this happen harry walked up to the door and told it to open, when it opened they saw Ginny Weasley with someone no one knew.

"Well. Well. Well. Here you lot are" the turned towards them as Harry and Draco stopped and getting ready to face him but the others looked at them and when they saw harry's knuckles turn white, from holding on to his blade to tight they got ready to fight "Oh you want to fight me well I'm not my old self now but" he started to change as his legs fused together and tuned in a snake tail, with the tip of the tail, like a blade while to top of him was till human but he as bone white with golden eyes "So Come and get me" the statuses of the snakes in the chamber of secrets started to come to life and attack them and then they each hand their own fight but harry took on the naga.

(All battles are happening the same time)

Tonk's Battle

When the stone snake tried to strike her she just managed to jump out of the way and so she was using her whip to strike the stone being but it was doing nothing, and she was getting angrier and her whip started to change as her anger rose, and then something in her mind clicked she grabbed the whip with 2 hand and it turned in to 2 flaming fleas.

"Die you son of a bitch" tonks said and started to attack the stone snake golem with the fleas and she started to attack it now with cracks starting to, appear all over the snake so she kept using her weapons damage it until it was nothing but a pile of dust on the floor, her hair turned back to normal with the pink look.

Pansy's Battle

The battle was not going in Pansy's fever she had more scratching on her then the stone snake golem that she was facing and then she heard her falcon spirit with her calling for help and then behind her she saw a, cheetah and then she saw her claws start to glow.

"Well now this is a fight" as the cheetah started showing her what to do and started to do swipes at the Stone snake in front of her and started tacking chunks off of it then she realised that she was getting faster so, she taped in to that speed and then she was a bure with nothing lest of the snake.

Daphne's Battle

When she got closer her daggers was doing nothing to the golem in front of her and just at it lunged at her ice started to form around her blades and then she got an idea she threw one of her daggers at the head of the stone beast, avaperated there then said in French.

"Gel" (freeze) and stabbed the blade in to its head and it started to freeze up then she started to run down the body of the stone being, turning it in to large bits of frozen stone.

Percy's Battle

Now Percy not being trained in weaponry as doing bat against and when we was seeing his brothers and there golems the battle it was not fun and that his sister was unresponsive, his wand sensed that he wants to protect his family and started to change in to something that would defeat the, foe in front of them and it turned in to a scythe and when running an energy started form around him and turn in to a being.

"Well now it is my time" he said the energy being grabbed the stone snake and dragged it closer to him as he sliced it in half and energy being started to crush it in to rubble as the energy started so be exported back in to Percy.

Neville's Battle

Neville was doing great but it was faster than him so he was only doing some small thing to the statue but he kept at it until he feel something in his blood telling him to strike like thunder and he as ferocious as lightning with his, eyes turn from brown to a lightning blue as lightning started to flow up the hammer and now he could shatter this thing.

"Die" he said as he hit it with his hammer and lightning starting to come off the hammer and hit the statue and once it had come off of the hammer is had destroyed the snake golem in to just dust.

Gorge's Battle

With the battle happening he could not help his sister or his brothers and the wind around his blade grew in to a hurricane and an avatar of wind started to form around him, with an axe as hell and started to hack it to peaches but he could fell the wind needed more so he called it with all his might.

"Thýella" (Tempest) with the attack called the wind avatar shot blades of wind out of itself cutting the stone snake to northing but rubble as the wind settled down leaving Gorge unfazed except he was exhausted to the point of collapse.

Fred's Battle

The Battle with his Stone snake was not going well that was until he saw both of his brothers and sister and realised that they need him (Oh Fred if only you knew) and then he felt a flame that was within him start to get bigger and once it was he realised what it was, hit had made an avatar like it for his brothers but of flames.

"Sol" (Sun) the avatars sword started to heat up and then with one swipe of it's sword the golem turned to slag on the floor and Fred extinguished the flames and fell to his knees exhausted.

Vida's Battle

Vida was having a hard battle because earth was the element opposite of wind and air but she was tying and then she felt a massive serge of wind and she looked at Gorge and saw that he was a master of wind and felt the wind in her want to get out.

"Magi Magika:Tatsumaki burēdo"(Tornado blade) a tornado shot out of her wand and she started to cut the stone snake in to chunks of stone, rubble and dust.

Draco's Battle

Draco's battle did not last long as all he did was doge and charge an arrow but he wanted a really powerful blast so he kept absorbing spirit energy until the arrow would explode on impact and so he kept it up for a long time so much so that he was glowing blue and white.

"Stirb du hurensohn" (Die you son of a bitch) and so he let the arrow fly at its target and once it hit it obliterated the Stone snake in front of him but he had literally no energy in him.

Harry's Battle

Harry was not facing a stone snake he was facing the naga hollow that was in front of him and with his zanpacto ready to cut the this thing in to pieces with his trusted blade but it was fast and every time, that he got close it would move and, slice him with its tail blade so he rapped the blade around him and yelled for all to hear "BAN-KAI" and then flames erupted around him and turned in to a tiny sun and the flames absorbed in to him the others seeing his ban-kai for the first time was, ready to see the full power of the fire dragon that was harry shihoin-potter.

"Mōretsuna taiyō no ryū no megami Honoryumaru" was what he said and he started to fly at the naga and it was tail blade vs claws/arm blades and the others watched the battle for what seemed like hours. Days even but harry then chucked 2 fire javelins at the hollow and flew to the chamber and yelled "Moeru ryū arō" (Blazing dragon arrow) and so with him turning in the air he shoot from the sky at the hollow cutting it in half as well as his real target, The black book.

"You. You Basterd I will rip you apart I will not rest until you face the same punishment as me. Fear me I am lord vol…." the hollow was saying as before it was destroyed and the female Weasley started to wake up but Percy nocked her out and then Dumbledore came in and took them all to the hospital wing.

"So what happened down there" the head master asked them.

"Well fist we found a skin of a giant snake then we entered the chamber all but harry versed stone snake golem things, and harry was versing the person harry killed the person killed the book" Draco said as Dumbledore knows the rest.

"Did you find the monster" he asked harry.

"No because the monster is not a monster it a guardian of Hogwarts, you see when I was a sleep last night Hogwarts herself entered my mind and she was with a snake the guardian of Hogwarts is a basilisk but with the language of the snakes, you can convince it to do what you want, so in my dream I cast a spell that stopped it but that was after she petrified hermione" harry said to him back in his normal body.

And so the rest of the year went fine well except Gilderoy Lockhart he was fired and then everything was going great for the knights of Hogwarts but some of them are left wondering was they and what was this within them.


	14. I scard a Dementor?

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

(Phoenix: 20

Draco equiste: 11

Ignister: 8

Harry's 11th name will be: Phoenix)

After their second year at Hogwarts the Knights started to get there biasness going with the first TV going to the Weasley family, and the test was great and the only channel that was on TV so far was World Wizarding News or the WWN Pansy thought that the name Wizarding broadcasting news needed a better name.

Bellatrix was helping out make the cars and also testing them and they were doing great with the magic being added to them.

Daphne was getting applications for work from anyone and everyone that included werewolves, purebloods to muggle born they were getting them all.

Draco was doing what he did best talking and was getting 7 orders for the TVs so they were working on them.

Lily had drawn the logo for main part of the business and that was the outline of a wolf heed looking left with the words "You need it. We make it!" and the above the wolf's head was the name Dire Tech.

Vida was releasing now 20 songs for the music side of the company and they was really good, Tonks with the help of a house amount of servers Wizarding internet and now she was making muggle programs work with the system so all she needed to was a little bit of coding.

Narcissa was prising the TVs at 63 Galleons and 2 Sickles (The best change that I could do) and with the order that was coming in that was 441 Galleons 14 Sickles was now in the company bank account.

The Twins was getting the shop ready in diagon ally with putting the TVs in there right places.

Percy was ordering a lot of thing that Harry and Neville would need to change in to that they now called Magical Muggle Item's or MMI's.

Neville was making the TVs with the help of a few muggle born and werewolves.

Hannah was now working alongside Narcissa but not doing the prices of the workers and how much they was earning so harry could pay them and so for with harry being a hundred milliner he could pay they the right amount which was, 7 Galleons an hour.

Hermione was giving lists to Percy on what to buy and the list on how to use it to the twins and Draco, as well as a list of TV channels and TV programs to Pansy.

Angeline was doing well with getting some of the news reporters and a few cameras for Quidditch games with here doing commentary on the game.

Astroia (Daphne's little sister) was helping her older sister and with 2 ice queens staring you down you can get rid of anyone that the ministry would send in to try and poke holes in the foundations.

Finally Harry was working on a lot of things first he was on site with the WWN to see if the first broadcast was going well and once it did he left leaving Pansy in charge, he helped with Bellatrix with getting a Ford mustang working in the magical world, Harry looked over the applications and chose the ones that was going to be working in what place, With draco harry was happy that they manged to sell 7 TVs and so the installation of the Thunder stone in to homes as well, With his birth mother and mother of his Twins a boy and a girl that have been named Riser Potter and Ravel Potter with helping her make her the Logos, With Vida now that she had left school was doing good with getting the music right and asked harry to help her little sister Madison, When Narcissa told him the Price of the TVs harry said that the lightning stone was going to be 55 Galleons per installation with that it add up to 385 Galleons, When harry saw what the Twin was doing he just left Because he knew that he was not needed there, When Percy gave him the parts that was needed for the microwave it took him 3 days to get it to work but it work nun the less and so he gave them to the Weasley family for testing and it was working, Harry had given Neville full control of the Production line and it was working wonders, With Angeline leaving this year harry decided that she would handle all things sport wise, When he checked in on Hermione he found catalogues from all of the different company, when Hannah told him the price of how much he was going to be paying everyone he dipped in to his own back accounts to pay his works, and finally he was having a good day watching his soon to be sister/daughter in law sear off the ministry along with daphne.

Harry was having a good summer his birth day happened and then they all get there books and was ready to start a new year there when it got to time to board the train they was making good time to the school, until the train suddenly stopped and it suddenly was getting cold and all eyes turned to Daphne.

"What" she asked when she noticed that everyone was looking at her and then everyone turned away.

Just as that happened a dark creature entered the room and everyone knew that it was a Dementor and just as it stepped in it started to shake and then fled with its clock intertwine it legs?

"What" Harry, Draco and hermione asked when they noticed everyone was looking at them.

"What was that? Dementor's don't run and I for one want to know what just happened" Lily asked as she looked at father of her 2 baby's.

"Well Dementor's are Dark spirits aren't they" harry asked getting a nod from his mother and mother of 2 of his children "Well my guess would be that when it entered the compartment, it sensed my Zanpacto, Hermione's Doll and it could tell Draco was a Quincy so, it tried to give any of us a kiss it wold not end well for the Dementor" he said getting nods and soon the train was on it's way again.

When it reached the school with the headmaster telling them what the stupid ministry had done and that they was still trying to find the fake hair of Slytherin in side of Hogwarts.


	15. What did you do?

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

When the Knights arrayed at Hogwarts Harry was instantly not in the best of moods and he saw the British minister of magic his magic flared so much that it was visible and looked like a roaring fire, and with a the magic flare the minister turned around and to see the, Not only the next Head of the potter and Black family, But the Duke of Hogwarts is Standing 50 feet from him Staring him down.

"Well I Have…" The Minister started to say before harry somewhat teleported (Flash-stepped) in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SCHOOL YOU USELESS PIECE OF DOG SHIT" harry yelled at the minister with the flames around him getting bigger and brighter.

"Well with Peter Pettigrew on the loose he could finish the job by killing your tw…." Fudge was saying until.

"SO YOU PU **T DEMENTORS AROUND MY SCHOOL TO FIND THAT RAT. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THOSE CRETCHERS FIND THEM SELVES HUNGRY AND TRY TO KISS A STUDENT? YOU WILL BE ROLELY FUCKED UP AND THERE DETH WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD. NOW YOU WILL SEND ALL THE DEMENTORSZ BACK TO AZCABEN OR SO GODS HELP ME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPIN AND GIVE IT TO MY DRAGON FOR A CHEW TOY** " harry said and started to go hollow while saying it with his eyes turning golden and his voice becoming layered.

The whole school and the Dementors were watching harry verbally and threaten to rip the minister a new one and before the Dementors be sent back harry grabbed a rat from the floor and used the anti-animagus spell and shoved Peter Pettigrew at the Dementors and told the minister to fuck off.

After 5 hours to make sure that all the Dementors was sent back along with Peter Pettigrew, they started there feast (There will be something more dangerous that will test the knights this time around and more that a rat) and they went to bed.

The Knights was having a good first few weeks at Hogwarts, they was having a competent Defence against the Dark Arts teacher but some was not happy about having a werewolf teaching them (Slytherin), but the Duke of Hogwarts was against so yea.

In the Den the knights was now making a microwave while pansy was watching a TV to see if anything was going wrong, and with there being 99 TV's being sold the news was actually getting out there, but the scripts was bad.

"The news team need a script writer or something otherwise there is nothing we can do" Pancy told harry as he was Looking over a few applications for different Jobs and when Pancy said that he turned to a page that looked promising.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. The editor of the Quibbler. Reason for wanting to work for us is "you get the real news out to the public while; the Daily prophet makes up stories and sells them to the rest of Magical Britten, so if I can work for the WWN I could help bring the news to the people" he looks like the script writer that we need" harry said with a smile and hand the application to daphne to go over, and with her nod Pancy goes to Flew him.

Harry turned his attention back to the Microwave as both the Twins was sent flying past his one on his left and the other of his right.

"That was fun" The Twin on the left said from that wall that he was imbedded in.

"Why must this every time we touch a new item" The Twin of the left asked from his pace on the floor.

After they got up they walked up to the microwave and so they started to change some pieces inside the microwave when the TV sounded.

"News just in, In japan there is a massive amounts of hollows are within the Karakura area With a Shinigami and a Quincy fighting the hollows" when the news reader said that all heads turned to the TV with their eyes wide with harry pulling out his phone.

"Ka-san what is happening… HE WHAT!...ICHIGO IS NOW A SHINIGAMI!...Ok love you to" and said hanging up and turning to the rest and said "Well a Quincy thought it was a good idea to challenge a friend of mine to a battle and to see who could kill the most Hollows, and the friend of mine is Ichigo kurosaki now he hasn't long gained his Shinigami powers, the guy dosed even now his Shiki yet nor the name of his zanpacto, or for that manner met the spirit of his zanpacto"

"How did he turn in to a Shinigami" Lilly asked.

"The Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki used an ancient way to turn him in to one, while me on the other hand was with pure reishi stabbed in to me and turned me in to a Shinigami" harry said as they watching the news to see a Menos come thru and then a blast of reishi nocking it back and it running away.

"What was that" Lilly asked now terrified.

"Menos Grande, the weakest Menos" harry said and then everyone, bar Draco, turned to him shocked "Hollows are like this. Normal hollows eat souls of the dead but when are some that do not end with just eating souls of the dead so they eat each other, when they do and they have feasted upon enough they turn in to a Menos Grande or Gillian with no single mind but there some that have a single minds brakes thou and so does the hunger and so they fest upon other Menos Grande, then they turn in to Adjuchas and an Adjuchas must continue eating otherwise it will turn back into a Gillian, and it in rare but when an Adjuchas has eaten enough they will turn in to something so strong that even the captains will not face on their own, the Vasto Lorde and they are so strong and they don't have to eat they much" harry explained with the others turn back to the TV and then they all had a thought on their mind.

" _What that hell_ "

Deep in the Forbidden Forest there was something running under the full moon as if it was chasing something and it ran away with its tail in between it legs from a large wolf with a Skull mask with a hole in its chest. It was running away from a Adjuchas that was within the forest.


	16. Element of Belence?

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

Harry and the Knights were going about their classes or doing their classes in the case of Lily and things was going well. All the students was happy that Harry got rid of all of the dementors and harry finally learned were his unused Quincy powers come from, Lily was an unknown Quincy from her father's side of the family and so Draco and Harry was training her in how to use her powers.

Her training was going well she could at least fire arrows from the first try unlike Draco that took a month to just make his bow where it took Lily 2 Weeks to make her bow and 2 days later to shoot arrows out and hit a target.

The twins and Percy was trying to find out where there powers come from and so they dived deep in to book's with Hermione's help and it took them until Halloween (I know but the Skip is needed for now and you will find out why) and so they called everyone in to the Den.

"Alright guys what you need" Harry asked and he entered with Hermione and Draco seeing that everyone was there.

"Well we decided to look up what our power came from and we found out this power is call **Magic Mode** or **MM** it makes a being of magic around you but it's first form is the weapon" Percy said as he and the Twins changed their wands to their main weapons being a brad sword, a war axe and a scythe. (Fred, Gorge and Percy in order)

"What happens next is that you gain an element me being fire, my beautiful twin being wind and my handsome older brother has the element of **Balance** " Fred said gaining confusion.

"What is the "element of **Balance** " Fred" Pansy asked.

"Well **Balance** meaning **life** or **death** we don't know just yet" Gorge said sitting down.

" **Chaos** and **Order** are the complete opposite from one and other but if I was to have a clue I would say that **Balance** is a good mixture of the 2 being **Chaos** meaning **Fire** , **Ice** , **Lightning** , **Darkness** and **Metal**. While being **Order** meaning **Wind** , **Water** , **Earth** , **Light** and **Wood** " Draco said in musing.

"Yea and **Chao** s or **Order** could being meaning **Life** or **Death** and **Balance** meaning both **Life** and **Death** " Daphne was saying getting a nod and al so a bit miffed at Draco for call her an element of Chaos.

Harry and Lily just sat there both thinking and there head shot up and said at the exact same time "It's Both the Elements of both **Chaos** and **Order** and the Calling of both **Chaos** and **Order** so that mans that Percy can make something at can merge all thing together to make **Balance** that is what **Balance** truly is, the merging of all 12 and none of them all together"

When they said that Percy looked at his hands as if he was trying to understand them "So what am I" he asked looking up at everyone with a longing to find out what he is.

"Let's find out together" Harry said to him and they all started to get to work and just as they got to the feast Harry, Draco, Lily and Hermione heard something approaching the grounds and ran to have a look and it was **Hollows** dozens of them.

"What is happening" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Harry said as he got ready to fight with his zanpacto out and the fight began with Draco and Lily shooting all the **Hollows** that tried to escape, Hermione was Sending out Shoulders with her power thou **Geschichte** ,Harry was nee deep in hollows as he was cutting them down "Burn everything **Honoryumaru** " Harry call swing his blade in Infinity like motion living a small trail of flames behind before changing (That is how **Honoryumaru** turns in to shiki) and so harry was using the whip style like of the blade to constantly cut the **Hollows** down and so it took them 3 hours but they managed to take them all out.

"OK. Let's recap shall we. There was dozens of **Hollows** and we don't know what drawled them to Hogwarts and whatever it is its strong enough that it could call what I call 76 **Hollows** maybe more but that dose this all mean" Draco asked.

"I don't now but we need to find out before students are hurt" Lily said looking in to the forest with her bowstill active as if getting ready to shoot in to the forest to hit something.

"With the next Hogsmead visit soon some of us will need to down there to keep the students safe" Hermione said and when saying "us" they knew they meant the 4 standing there.

"I'll call my mother to see if I could get the Vizards to stay in Hogsmead for this year or until we find out what is calling all the hallows to Hogwarts" harry said looking in to the forest and he saw something before it disappeared.

"Let's head back" Lily said leading them back to the Castile for their Dinner.

Deep in the forest the Wolf Hollow was looking at harry and said only one thing "Harry-Kun" before walking back to where it was reacting and when the moon light hit it you could tell that the fur was Pink, the Wolf was feminine and it's eyes was changing colour "Help me find my other Half Please".


	17. The Wolf is WHAT?

"Talking"

Kido/Spells

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow talking"**

" **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow Kido/Spells"**

" _Thinking"_

" _ **Zanpakuto /Inner being/Hollow**_ _**Thinking"**_

During the weeks leading up to the Hogsmead harry heard that Shinji and the others was at there for the rest of the year along with the others (meaning Urahara, yoruichi and everyone that worked at Urahara's shop)

Remus decided that today was the day to teach them about the Bogot and it was going well until

"Harry it's your turn" remus said has he walked to the Bogot and it turned in to him but bone white, white and black clock, pitch black hair, ire yellow eyes and a hole in the throat.

" **Hello King"** The hollow harry said shocking everyone that not only a Bogot spoke it looked like harry.

And so after that class the knights decided that they deserve to know.

"Harry what is your fear" hermione asked.

"Dios De Las Serpientesor in English God of Snakes" harry said looking out the window "it's the name of my inner hollow" he said turning to them.

The shock on their face was shouting that something was not right.

"But you killed your Inner hollow" Hermione said walking up to him.

"Yes and no" harry said "Yes I killed my inner hollow but remember the chamber" harry asked them all but lily look shocked.

"But that's…"Started Percy

"It was his soul that turn in to my inner hollow, it was his soul that was in my scar" harry said to them.

And then they realised what harry was saying that in that a piece of the soul He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the dark lord or other names was know a hollow.

"What level" the twins asked gripping there wands.

" **Vasto Lorde** " was what harry said "all vizard hollows are at **Vasto Lorde** level"

"What do we do" Daphne asked.

"Prepare" Harry said.

So the days went on like this they went to school or went to hogsmead during the day and during the night killed the hollows and trying to find what was summoning all the hollows.

12 days passed and all the knights was getting pissed that they could not find what was summoning the hollows and they knew that it was deep in the forest.

"Where is that thing" Harry said with his zanpacto out in shiki with the twins.

They kept walking until they saw a girl with no shoes talking to a hollow and got ready to attack.

"Hello harry potter" the girl said.

" **Hello Harry-Kun"** the hollow said and when they had a better look at it was a wolf with pink fur with the pink changing colour.

"Who are you" harry asked ready to go Bankai.

" **I am Loba De** **Muerte or Wolf Of Death."** The wolf said looking at harry proud at her name that the look turned to love **"I am the other half of one of your wives the one named Tonks"**

Shocking the twins and harry knowing that she was telling the truth. 


End file.
